Hielo y Fuego
by LennaSykes
Summary: Han pasado más de diez años y es justo reconocerlo. Crecimos, cambiamos de música, ropa, "maduramos", reímos y sufrimos...;Si nosotros crecimos porque no Danny?, Que pasaría con el despistado de 14 años al cumplir 27? Si pensáramos en la realidad en la que vivimos... cómo reaccionaría el mundo ante alguien como él? Puede contener violencia y escenas sexuales explícitas. Muchos OC.
1. Chapter 1

O

-¿Puedes tratar de escucharme?, de verdad estoy cansado de discutir…-

-¿Disculpa?, tú eres el que no quiso escuchar…-

-¿Ah sí?, Dime cuál fue tu primer frase cuando contesté al teléfono, ¿Te la digo?, "Danny necesito que…"-

-No sabía que no podía pedirte un favor…-

-¡Sabes que no es por eso!-

-Quizá debí pensar mejor en con quien gastar mi única llamada- La línea del teléfono se escuchó en repetidas ocasiones. Danny arrojó el teléfono contra la pared ante la mirada incómoda de su hermana.

-Sabes que ella…-

-No, no me digas nada- El chico sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y azotó la puerta del refrigerador con tal fuerza que el aparato se dañó y fue imposible cerrarlo –Otra vez no- Dio un trago hondo –Esta no era mi idea cuando pensé en venir de sorpresa-

-Ustedes dos se aman- Murmuró Jazz sentándose a su lado –Es algo así como una etapa…-

-Sí una de dos años- Estrelló su cabeza sonoramente con la mesa –No entiendo como pasó esto-

-Pues- Jazz le extendió su teléfono. La pantalla no dejaba de brillar con cada mensaje que recibía, entre los nombres que alcanzó a distinguir se encontraba el de Valerie y su madre, pero también habían nombres de agentes de gobierno, embajadores y correos que iniciaban con "urgentemente" –Creo que… es decir… Sabes que te amo, pero Sam es toda una inspiración para las mujeres de su edad…-

-Lo sé y en serio estoy orgulloso de ella- Dejó la botella vacía en la mesa y se dirigió nuevamente al refrigerador –Sólo que a veces la extraño… Tener tiempo para comer algo en la hamburguesa apestosa y patrullar juntos…-

-Danny…- Jazz suspiró con tristeza y se mordió el labio –Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, la hamburguesa apestosa lleva años cerrada y ese tiempo que extrañas…-

-¿Danny?- El chico moreno vestido de traje sastre entró a hurtadillas a la cocina. Danny se alegró de verlo y escucharlo "en directo", tenía demasiado tiempo escuchando su voz únicamente por medio de las noticias y escasos eventos sociales en los que se cruzaban por minutos -¡Amigo que gusto verte!, ¡Pensé que llegarías hasta mañana!-

-Tucker- Se rió un poco cuando la horda de guardaespaldas invadieron la cocina casi aplastando a su amigo -¿O debo llamarte su majestad?-

-Con Alcalde es suficiente, dije que me esperaran afuera- Después de saludar a su amigo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia –Iremos a comer en mi helicóptero antes de que Jazz comience su curso en Yale, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

-Quizá en otra ocasión- Suspiró –Sam…-

-Sam- Exclamó Tucker con poco entusiasmo –Está en su casa, sumamente molesta- Su voz fue haciéndose más baja en medida que Danny arqueaba su ceja –Sí, por ella supe que estabas aquí… Sabes es genial que siga siendo tan entusiasta y defienda sus creencias, pero cada vez es más complicado que la saque del departamento de policía por revoltosa o por iniciar disturbios… Viejo soy el alcalde, pero también tengo límites-

-No creo que sea correcto hablar de ella cuando no está- Murmuró Jazz –Sam es un impresionante modelo femenino para las generaciones futuras-

-Sí y también es una desquiciada- Gruñó Danny

-Vaya, me alegra saber que eso piensas de mí- Danny sintió un fuerte escalofrío. No quería girar y mirarla; en ese momento al pensarlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta que hacía aproximadamente un año y medio que no coincidían en AmityVille. -¿Algo más que quieras agregar?, Por cierto Tucker necesitas otros guardaespaldas, los esquivé muy fácilmente-

-¿Vez?, Esas son las cosas que te meten en problemas- Explotó Danny girándose. Los ojos violetas de Sam lo fulminaron al instante –Esta es mi casa, Tucker está aquí, Jazz está aquí no es necesario que infrinjas la ley cada que tienes la oportunidad-

-Ya basta- Sam lanzó su mochila al suelo y tras unos instantes de permanecer agachada tomó algo en su mano y miró de manera decidida a Danny antes de darse media vuelta y subir a la habitación del chico. Danny se quedó estático unos momentos y tras una breve mirada tensa con su hermana (quien asistió tristemente con la cabeza) subió las escaleras hasta su vieja alcoba. Sam estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y los puños cerrados.

-No podemos seguir haciéndonos daño- Susurro ella. Su voz fue rígida y sin emociones –No hemos tenido una llamada decente en meses, teníamos más de un año sin vernos y cada que lo hacemos terminamos de esta manera… Yo… Yo no quiero esto para mí-

-Sam yo…- Pensó en decirle que la amaba, que lo disculpara por ser un idiota, que a veces tenía días malos, que era muy estresante no tener privacidad, que se sentía culpable todo el tiempo porque el mundo esperaba que lo salvara a cada instante, de los fantasmas, de las guerras, de la naturaleza… en lugar de eso sólo miró a la joven, sin sentir esas mariposas a las que estaba acostumbrado y asintió levemente.

-Toma- Sam extendió la mano de forma casi violenta –No sé que hacer con esto desde hace tiempo- Se levantó de la cama y se colocó justo frente a Él –No sé si esto será temporal o permanente… Pero sé que es lo mejor para mí-

Danny lo recibió y guardó de inmediato en su bolsillo. Sabía que era su anillo, aquél que le había entregado hacía 10 años, cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes; Cuando la miró quedó impresionado con lo hermosa que era; su cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y su piel pálida habían dejado de verse como los de una chica y proyectaban ya la sensualidad de una mujer, incluso parecía que iba vestida para resaltar su belleza, pues usaba un vestido negro con transparencias que permitía apreciar su figura.

Sin mediar palabra alguna la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacía él. Ella opuso un mínimo de resistencia cuando la besó y en el momento en que Danny se transformó y se elevó por los aires, ella aprovechó para aferrarse con ambos brazos a su cuello y soltar algunas lágrimas que seguramente pasarían inadvertidas dada la gran velocidad a la que viajaban; Ella sabía que esta vez era diferente, no habría un "disculpa" o un "vamos a intentarlo una vez más", lo supo en el momento en que había mirado a Danny a los ojos. Ambos estaban demasiado exhaustos.

Cuando descendieron en el balcón de su habitación, Sam se esforzó para mantener la compostura, se contuvo de exigirle que entrara en razón, que se diera cuenta de que estaba pidiéndole demasiado, que ella había sufrido su ausencia todo el tiempo, su fama y su falta de entusiasmo hacía todo lo que ella amaba, pero no lo hizo… no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más.

En el momento en que ambos se desprendieron del abrazo se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa y después de que Sam lo besara en la mejilla, susurró "Vete por favor… Tengo mi forma de hacer las cosas".

Danny recordó esa frase y el gesto de la chica, justo eso le había dicho hace 10 años, mientras hablaban de tiempos inciertos y de aventuras. Sintió un deseo inmenso de gritar, de patear algo, de volver a besarla… pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue una mueca mientras asentía con la cabeza y se elevó a toda velocidad para alejarse de Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

TRHOUGH GLASS

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh god it feels like forever

-Hemos llegado- le anunciaron con una breve sacudida. Danny se quitó los audífonos y miró a la asistente de vuelo que lo observaba embelesada –En cinco minutos podrá descender, Señor Fenton…-

-Aaah Gracias- Pausó la canción de Slipknot y guardó su celular en el bolsillo -¿Hace frío afuera?-

-Seguramente- Respondió ella haciéndole una seña para que se asomara por la ventanilla –Son las cuatro de la mañana y el clima en Praga suele ser difícil, quizá sean unos 5 grados o 10 bajo cero-

Danny observó la ventisca formándose en la pista de aterrizaje. En realidad sus umbrales de aceptación ante el frío o calor solían ser bastante amplios, pero nunca sabía cómo iniciar una conversación cuando lo miraban de esa manera. Cuando abordó el taxi que lo llevaría a su hotel, la chica le dio una tarjeta con su número telefónico y una pequeña nota que decía "yo podría quitarte el frío", no era la primera vez que recibía esa clase de mensajes, así que sólo lo guardó en su bolsillo

Después de que le dieran su itinerario para el día siguiente, (Esperaban que fuera a una conferencia sobre seguridad anti fantasmas, la inauguración de un laboratorio de análisis espectral y una cena en su honor), se tiró a la cama con fastidio; Había pasado sus únicos días libres en casa de sus padres y parecía estar más exhausto que cuando había llegado.

-Algo me dice que no podré dormir- Murmuró después de estar mirando una hora hacía el techo. Tomó un abrigo de su maleta y se transformó únicamente para escapar de la inútil seguridad que le habían colocado en las puertas.

Después de un par de cuadras volvió a su "yo humano" y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, no prestaba en realidad atención a nada, sólo quería caminar un poco y sentir la brisa. Su aliento fantasmal le aseguró que el último escalofrío no había sido provocado por el ambiente, sin embargo no pudo determinar en qué dirección se encontraba el espectro.

La ciudad le resultaba incómoda, su sentido fantasma estaba al límite y era difícil determinar si eran espectros presentes o pasados. En alguna ocasión previa había estado en Alemania y la sensación había sido tan abrumadora que no había podido salir de su habitación durante tres días consecutivos.

Se forzó a caminar un poco más hasta llegar a una cafetería y se sentó en un rincón tratando de mantener su bajo perfil. Pidió a la mesera una libreta y después de que ella anotara su teléfono y dirección, comenzó a realizar el mapeo fantasma de la ciudad; cuando la cafetería comenzó a atiborrarse horas después regresó al hotel (con otros 5 números en la libreta) y se preparó para el día.

How much is real? So much to question

Horas más tarde, después de todas las actividades logísticas, de política exterior y de permanecer tan solo media hora en su cena de celebración, salió del suntuoso salón y se dirigió al punto más alto del Castillo de Praga; aunque debía ser uno de los lugares más majestuosos en los que había estado, no quería apreciar la vista de la ciudad, solo quería terminar su mapeo y estar solo por un rato.

When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start

En el patio central encontró una chica inclinada sobre el barandal mirando al vació con expresión meditabunda, era pálida y delgada, usaba el cabello largo castaño y con las puntas rubias, pensó que seguramente estaba en la fiesta de recepción porque le pareció conocida, en realidad, tenía algo que parecía darle cierta sensación de reconocimiento.

Just listen to the noises

Ella se giró a verlo y parpadeó en varias ocasiones sin pronunciar palabra, sus ojos grandes y negros estaban abiertos como platos, hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa cuando Danny agitó su mano torpemente y tras comprobar que no había nadie más a su alrededor, comenzó a dirigirse hacía Danny.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Un intenso estallido violáceo lanzó a Danny varios metros hacia atrás. Cuando abrió los ojos tardó unos segundos en orientarse, no había sentido ningún elemento fantasmal a su alrededor, pero sabía por el dolor de la herida en su mejilla y en el brazo que eso debía haberlo provocado un poderoso fantasma -¿Atacas por la espalda, cobarde?- Gritó transformándose

Segundos después sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago y se estrelló con una lámpara cercana, estaba aturdido. La presencia era muy extraña, era algo fantasmal sin duda, pero había algo más, que no había sentido antes. Cuando pudo enfocar su visión se dio cuenta de que una sombra similar a la de un hombre se dirigía nuevamente hacía él, por lo que pudo esquivarlo a duras penas.

Lanzó un grito fantasmal en dirección a la figura, pero esta permaneció inmune –Bien, dejemos de jugar- Se abalanzó sobre él y tras intercambiar un par de golpes, volvió a terminar en el suelo. Tenía un par de heridas profundas en el pecho, en el brazo y en el hombro, se cruzó de brazos para repeler otro ataque y terminó de espaldas unos metros más atrás con un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Una sensación gélida lo invadió en el momento en que una mujer se paraba a su lado; en un primer momento pensó que era Dani, pues también era una fantasma; pero le escuchó gritar "Esta era tu última oportunidad", su voz era el de una chica de su edad, ella pasó a su lado y entonces una fuerte energía salió de ella y aquella figura azotó contra el piso levantando las lozas a su alrededor.

Danny se incorporó ya habiendo perdido su forma fantasma y vio la figura de la mujer a la distancia acercarse a un hombre que yacía herido en medio del caos. -¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Ninguno de ellos pareció prestarle atención; en un idioma que Danny intuyó era alemán se gritaron un par de cosas. Todo pasó muy rápido a partir de ese momento, la mujer sacó un arma de su bolsillo, no algún neutralizador de espectros o recolector de fantasmas, era un arma, una humana y sin mediar palabras le disparó al sujeto en la cabeza.

Nunca había visto una escena similar, si, le habían pedido su ayuda para identificar si algunos crímenes habían estado relacionados con entes fantasmales, pero nunca de esa manera. Nunca había visto la sangre brotar así, ni sentir la ausencia de una presencia que se encontraba segundos antes en el mismo plano que él. Entre la náusea y la pérdida de sangre dio un par de pasos al frente y se desmayó dando de bruces en la banqueta.

But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head

Despertó de manera acelerada y sintió el dolor de todos los sueros y cables que tenía conectados jalándole la piel y las heridas aún punzantes. Miró a su alrededor, era la sala de cuidados intensivos de un hospital, ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar en esos lugares, aunque ni su familia, ni Sam o Tucker lo sabían.

Una enfermera entró a la sala y trató de tranquilizarlo, había pasado una semana. Había perdido mucha sangre y tenía puntos en varias heridas en los brazos. Horas más tarde cuando Danny le cuestionó a la policía sobre el hombre lo miraron extrañados y replicaron que lo habían encontrado solo; las cámaras habían registrado solamente partes de su enfrentamiento, pero nunca a un humano o una mujer. ¿Acaso todo estaba en su cabeza?.

Regresó al hotel tras largas discusiones con los médicos (quienes parecían más fascinados por "su condición" que por su salud) y sentó en la cama, debía hacer algunas llamadas para reorganizar su agenda. No quería irse sin saber que demonios había sido todo eso.

Se recostó en la cama y respondió algunos mensajes (de su madre y de Valerie principalmente) y buscó sus audífonos, al tomarlos vio una pequeña notita caer de ellos.

"Vigila bien tus heridas y UNICAMENTE, si no han sanado en tres noches a partir de hoy que vuelves del hospital, búscame en Půlnocová kavárna W. Pd. Estarán en un festival en un par de días, te enviaré un boleto."


	3. We lose control

No puedo escribir sin música, así que dejo mi recomendación la cual me acompañó a escribir este capítulo. "We lose control" de The Relentless.

Felices fiestas! Gracias por leer. Saludos.

With the weight of the world

Swing me back and forth again

Segunda noche. Se despertó sudando frío antes de las cuatro de la mañana, se sorprendió al ver la hora en su teléfono, ¿No se había acostado en la cama a las dos de la tarde?, se quitó la camiseta y volvió a observar los vendajes en su abdomen, todo parecía estar en orden, pero aun así se sentía sumamente cansado y molesto.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se puso nuevamente los audífonos, la guitarra de la canción sonó melódica en el intro de la canción antes de volverse estridente y con la voz carraspeante del vocalista de Palaye Royale.

Breathing, I am fading

I feel like I'm losing myself

Wanting, wishing

¿Hacía cuanto se había ido de AmityPark?, ¿Dos semanas? Y en todo ese tiempo no había recibido una llamada de ella, ni un mensaje, nada. ¿Le daba igual?, ¿Y a Él? "No sé qué hacer con esto desde hace tiempo" apretó los puños con fuerza y sintió un fuerte escalofrío "Pues al diablo" murmuró.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo hasta que escuchó que fuera de su habitación se hacía el cambio de seguridad, habían pasado dos horas repitiendo la misma canción. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del hotel; deambuló por un par de horas antes de detenerse en una cafetería para repasar sus anotaciones.

Drowning, engulfed by my past

I'm letting go

-¿Pedirás algo más que la soda? La casa invita, ya te lo dije- Le repitió el mesero. Danny negó con la cabeza y esbozó una breve sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente a su laptop –Bueno, estaré aquí y gracias por el autógrafo nuevamente-

Volvió a repasar la información que había localizado en internet, no se mencionaba nada sobre víctimas fatales, pero en algunas notas no paraban de hacer énfasis a su naturaleza espectral, tachándolo como responsable de lo ocurrido. Se sintió sumamente molesto, no había forma en la que estuviera tranquilo, cuando no querían lincharlo, disecarlo o santificarlo, no lo dejaban respirar.

"Vas a provocar una tormenta"

Volteó al cielo y vio una formación de nubes casi sobre su cabeza, así que suspiró fuertemente y trató de tranquilizarse; hacía mucho tiempo que su estado de ánimo no ocasionaba un desastre climatológico. Muchos a su alrededor cuchicheaban mirándolo y se sintió sonrojar levemente.

"Quizá, deberíamos tener esta conversación en otra parte"

Dio un brinco al escuchar la voz susurrarle al oído, no había nadie a su lado. Estaba por transformarse cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz femenina "No lo hagas, te veo en media hora en Půlnocová kavárna" y como si hubiese leído la mente de Danny siguió con una risita burlona "En la esquina encontrarás el mapa de la ciudad, no me falles y no te transformes".

That can show me who I really am

I will never really know

Quizá no era lo más inteligente, pero Él pensaba (sobre todo en esa clase de situaciones, como una excusa para actuar de manera ilógica y despreocupada), que nunca le había interesado ser un genio. Sentía mucha curiosidad y deseos de enfrascarse en una batalla en ese momento.

Caminó un par de cuadras y encontró el pequeño lugar con bacas blancas y manteles con cuadros rojos, apostados en la parte exterior del local. Había estado ahí en la madrugada que arribó a la ciudad. Sintió un escalofrío al reconocerlo ¿Ella o quien quiera que fuera sabía que había estado ahí?, Por un instante, se sintió temeroso de haber caído en una trampa y exponer a toda la gente que estaba ahí.

"Vaya… sí que eres popular"

\- Deja de jugar- Gruñó Danny por lo bajo –Muéstrate de una vez o si no…-

"¿Sino qué?, ¿Estás amenazándome?" Rió por lo bajo "Vaya, esperaba más un gracias y que invitaras el café"

-¿Vas a explicarme lo que pasó el…?-

-¡Danny Fentón!- Gritó una voz chillona y en pocos minutos un cúmulo de gente lo estaba mirando y acercándose a él. Volvió a sentir un golpe de calor que acompañó a su enojo al sentirse expuesto, la gente no paraba de hablar señalándolo –Tengo tu entrega- Antes de que Él pudiera evitarlo ella se le restregó encima ante la mirada de los presentes quienes no perdieron oportunidad de tomar fotografías, era la mesera que le había dado su teléfono.

-Gracias- Balbuceó sonrojado y apartándola intentando no verse brusco -¿De qué…?- La chica buscaba en cada instante volver a sujetarlo por el brazo -¿Podrías, por favor…?-

-Sabíamos que vendrías por ellos… por la nota- Danny asintió torpemente mientras recordaba el mensaje en sus audífonos "Te dejaré un boleto" -¿Vas a quedarte al brunch?, La casa invita lo que quieras- Volvió a utilizar un tono sexuado que era muy incómodo para Danny, quien estaba a punto de agitar su brazo para deshacerse de ella, pero se detuvo al ver un par de color verde oscuro conocidos en la multitud. Era sin duda, la chica de la plazoleta del castillo. Cuando logró hacer contacto visual, ella asintió y giró la cabeza en dirección al interior del local, al cual se aproximó después de dejar unos billetes en la mesa.

Para Danny la situación se complicó mucho más, estuvo al menos 45 minutos tomándose fotografías y regalando algunos autógrafos. Trataba de mantenerse impasible, pero era algo sumamente tedioso, momentos como ese le hacían preguntarse ¿Porque diablos no se había quedado como "el Bill el invisible"?.

Cuando por fin se deshizo de la muchedumbre entró a la cafetería, pero no pudo localizar a la rubia. Las mesas rebosaban de familias y parejas, en ninguna se encontraba la chica de ojos verdes, por lo que frustrado y molesto se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la entrada. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el pequeño sobre blanco que le había entregado la mesera, en su interior se encontraba el boleto para un evento en la ciudad de "Kutná Hora" y aunque no entendía ni una sola palabra del idioma, pudo identificar los nombres de algunas de las bandas (la mayoría de ellas por influencia de Sam).

Minutos más tarde, se dirigió al baño antes de regresar al hotel, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el ruido de tanta "gente feliz", era muy incómodo en ese momento. Cuando se lavaba las manos, vio a la chica de ojos verdes entrar al baño de hombres y pararse frente a la puerta, obstruyendo la entrada. Tenía una sonrisa pícara pero retadora y lo miraba fijamente.

We lose control

-No sé si sea el lugar más adecuado para pedirme un autógrafo- Murmuró Danny incómodo y con una risita torpe -Definitivamente no es el más higiénico-

-¿Has estado en los callejones de Londres?- Danny asintió levemente –Entonces sabes que pudo ser peor- Trabó la puerta del baño y se dirigió hacia él de manera decidida.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando ella lo acorraló contra la pared, tenía las manos apoyadas en la pared y sus brazos reteniendo los suyos, Danny miraba fijamente sus ojos verdes con vetas negras, decidió que no había marcha atrás cuando la chica apoyó una de sus rodillas sobre la pared, presionando levemente su cuerpo contra el de Él.

-Podríamos continuar en otro lugar- Susurro entrecortadamente. Sexo es sexo, pensó de manera fría. Sam y Él habían terminado su relación, por lo que ese no era un tema que debiera preocuparle y en realidad, no era la primera vez que tenía relaciones sexuales con "una fan", la diferencia era que esta vez, realmente tenía deseos de llegar más lejos con ella.

-Lo haremos- Le susurró ella dándole una mordida juguetona en el lóbulo de la oreja. Danny sintió una de las frías manos de la chica deslizarse bajo su camisa y sus uñas pasear por su abdomen de manera traviesa. El chico cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cadera atrayéndola hacía Él y provocándole una risita nerviosa, ella dejó caer su peso sobre Danny quien soltó un leve gemido al sentir la fricción de las caderas de ambos

La rubia se separó levemente de Danny y lo tomó por el cinturón con una mano y con la otra lo empujó contra la pared "De verdad, no quiero terminar esto aquí" Musitó Danny. Ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente y dirigió su otra mano nuevamente bajo la camisa de Él –Esto termina ahora-

Su sentido fantasmal le advirtió del peligro y en un cerrar de ojos las vetas negras de los ojos de su acompañante los invadieron completamente y su cabello se tornó de color gris brillante. En su abdomen, justo donde ella tenía colocada su mano, sus heridas punzaron produciéndole un espasmo que lo tiró de rodillas al suelo, sintió la sangre deslizándose por su nariz y su barbilla y su boca se llenó de acidez tras sentir una intensa arcada.

"Hombres" se rió la chica.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Espero se encuentren muy bien y estén teniendo un excelente inicio de año. Les aviso un par de cambios:

A partir de ahora, manejaré la narrativa en primera persona desde varios de los personajes. Creo que eso facilitará el desenvolvimiento de la historia.

Envíenme sugerencias, quejas o comentarios que ustedes consideren que les gustaría ver en la historia.

Sería divertido tomar como reto que me propusieran canciones, (cualquier género y canción de su preferencia) y yo continúe el capítulo a partir de ello.

Un abrazo, les deseo lo mejor :D

.

 **Danny**

-¿De verdad?, ¿En serio tenías que hacer esto?- La voz era de una mujer, quizá de 20 años, dulce, fina y con un tono acelerado, no reconocí su acento. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierto, además tenía náuseas y me sentía muy cansado. Agudicé mis sentidos, el único sonido era lejano y constante, una especie de gotera; no había algún olor que reconociera y al tacto, identifiqué que estaba recostado en una placa metálica –Lenna, de verdad no entiendo…-

-No lo quiero en esto- Sentenció la voz de forma agresiva. Reconocí a mi acompañante del bar –Es demasiado arriesgado-

-Él es el único- Gritó la segunda voz. Traté de identificar de dónde provenía, pero parecía haber mucho eco en el lugar. Había trabajado ya con mi ecolocalización, así que por el sonido pude darme cuenta de que la habitación estaba casi vacía –Es el origen, ¿Quién más crees que puede hace algo?-

-Quizá tú y yo- El tono fue burlón, pero muy seguro –Sabes que estamos trabajando en esto…-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Exclamó la primer voz con enojo. Comencé a mover lentamente mi mano, sentí unas gruesas esposas en mis muñecas, en mi condición no podría llegar muy lejos –… Lenna, tengo miedo…-

-¿Quieres callarte?-Gruñó ella. Sentí como levantaba mi camiseta y su mano rozó brevemente mi abdomen, lo que me produjo un dolor agudo

-¡No me toques!- Grité abriendo los ojos, el malestar no me dejó seguir en silencio. Fui cegado de manera instantánea por una intensa luz blanca, pero pude percibir la figura de la rubia parada a mi lado –Desátame ahora mismo o…-

-Danny, por favor, por favor escúchame –Exclamó la otra voz. Comencé a buscarla en el cuarto, pero cuando recuperé la vista, pude verla proyectada en la pared, era una hermosa chica morena y de cabello rizado. Efectivamente, no había nada en el cuarto -¡Suéltame!- Volví a gritar

-¿Y si le pongo una mordaza?-

-Lenna cállate - La morena parecía desesperada –Sé que es muy difícil, pero por favor Danny escúchame-

-Dile que me suelte- Me sacudí con violencia chocando contra las placas de metal

-Quédate quieto- La rubia se transformó frente a mí. Usaba un traje de batalla similar al de Valerie, pero completamente negro. Su cabello era muy largo y de color gris brillante y sus ojos nuevamente se habían vuelto círculos negros. Tuve una arcada muy fuerte, la reconocí, era la mujer a la que había visto en el castillo de Praga –Si intentas transformarte, te mato y sabes que lo haré- La palma de su mano estaba directamente hacía mí y emanaba una energía muy intensa

-Voy a relevarte-Le gritó la otra chica –Lenna, retírate ahora mismo y déjalo- Lenna se dio la vuelta para mirar hacía la proyección y ambas chicas comenzaron a discutir. Era mi oportunidad, tenía que atacar o esperar a que esa loca me asesinara. Lenna se giró con brusquedad hacía mí y nuevamente deslizó su mano dentro de mi camiseta, la sola cercanía me produjo una fuerte punzada y grité tratando de protegerme, era ahora o nunca.

 **.**

 **Lenna**

Todo se salió de control. No fui lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que se transformara y enseguida su fuerte energía hizo cimbrar la habitación que estaba reforzada contra ataques espectrales y me lanzó contra la pared.

Escuché los gritos de Anna, pero no entendía que estaba pasando. Me puse de pie apoyada contra la pared y sentí presa del pánico su mano sobre mi cuello, sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos y su aliento gélido resoplaba sobre mi cuello.

-Detente- Comencé a ver borroso, el terror solo me permitió manotear torpemente –Fentom…-

-Danny basta, vas a matarla- Anna gritaba de forma desesperada, pero estaba muy lejos, aunque se transformara no podría llegar a tiempo. Lancé un débil ataque contra él, pero solo me consiguió un par de segundos antes de que me tuviera en el suelo con su cuerpo aplastando mi abdomen y sin dejarme respirar.

-Creí que habías dicho que tú me matarías- Su voz era mucho más gruesa y sus ojos rojizos me veían como si estuviera dispuesto a destrozarme. Sus dientes parecían haberse afilado, se estaba transformando en él –Esperaba un poco más de una cazadora…- Se acercó hacía mi cuello y clavo sus colmillos en mí, lo que me hizo gritar con fuerza, era muy difícil respirar –Así que tú…-

Sentí una segunda presencia fantasmal y alguien expulsó de un golpe a Daniel. Escuché las paredes ser golpeadas con fuerza y material del techo caer. Jalé aire por la boca desesperadamente, pero pasaron algunos segundos hasta que pudiera recobrar mi respiración normal, estaba totalmente mareada, había un fuerte olor a sangre cerca de mí y un sonido agudo me ensordecía.

-Lenna, me escuchas- La voz sonaba distorsionada –Lenna escúchame, vas a estar bien, escúchame, trata de tener tus ojos fijos en mí-

-Contrólalo, contrólalo- Murmuré tratando de sujetarla por la manga

-Tranquila, mírame, tranquila- Su voz sonaba desesperada

-Danielle, detenlo, se está transformando, detenlo-

-Está contenido, está inconsciente Alpha vendrá a ayudarnos- Deje de verla, mi vista quedó oscurecida, pero había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba. Danielle lo había detenido por ahora, podía permitirme perder el conocimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por leer**

 **Espero estén teniendo días buenos, como mi trabajo ha estado un poco más relajado, les dejo otro capítulo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el cambio de narrativa, en lo particular me facilitó escribir.**

 **Danny**

Escuchaba voces y gritos, pero todo se había nublado. Estaba pasando algo muy extraño, casi estaba seguro de que mis brazos y mis piernas se estaban moviendo, pero no podía verme y no podía detenerlos tampoco, era algo involuntario, como esos últimos minutos de sueño en los que todo se siente real.

-¡Danny!- La voz sonaba muy familiar, pero no pude identificarla -¡Escúchame estoy aquí!- Traté de abrir los ojos nuevamente, pero no tenía fuerzas, tampoco podía gritar - ¡Danny eres más fuerte que él!-

.

 **Lenna**

Era el sonido más estruendoso que había escuchado, una clase de chillido ensordecedor que producía dolor de cabeza. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, me costaba mucho trabajo respirar y sentía un ardor intenso alrededor del cuello.

Había voces susurrando cerca de mí, la de Danielle, la de Danny y seguramente la de Alpha. Me dio un breve escalofrío al pensar que estaría ahí.

-Lenna… ¿Me escuchas?- Sentí como Danielle tomaba suavemente mi mano

-Haz que se levante o tendré que hacerlo yo- Gruñó la voz de Alpha. Intenté hacer algún gemido o movimiento con la mano, pero al parecer no lo notó, porque un minuto después sentí como me sacudía de manera violenta –No es momento de descansar Wolf, tienes que arreglar la estupidez que hiciste-

-Oye suéltala- Fue un susurro, pero esa había sido la voz de Danny Fentom –Vas a lastimarla-

-Wolf está entrenada, no te preocupes Daniel-

-Estoy consciente- Mi tono de voz no fue lo suficientemente alto, porque empezaron a discutir –Cállense los dos-

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Danielle estaba a mi lado, tenía un golpe marcado en el abdomen y en la parte superior del ojo; unos metros atrás estaba Danny recargado contra la pared, estaba en su forma humana, muy pálido, tenía varios golpes en la cara y manchas de sangre en la ropa, la cual estaba rasgada, se notaba que le costaba trabajo respirar. Cerca de nosotros estaba Alpha, sus ojos amarillos brillaban de forma resplandeciente y su traje de batalla apenas y tenía un par de manchas.

-Ponte de pie en este instante, necesito que me informes de la situación- Alpha se dio la vuelta y sacó su teléfono –Anna, necesito un estatus completo de la situación y subir a Daniel al primer avión con…-

-Necesitamos desinfectarlo- Balbuceé entrecortadamente –Tú mismo acabas de verlo…-

-¿El qué? ¿Tu incompetencia?- Si había algo que Alpha odiaba era ser contradicho

-No puedes arriesgarte a que vuelva a salirse de control- Gruñí. Danielle trató de mantenerme recostada, pero mi orgullo era más grande que eso –Yo puedo hacerlo-

-¿Estoy infectado? ¿De qué diablos hablan? ¿Qué me pasó?- Danny nos miraba alternadamente

-Si hubieras hecho tu trabajo Wolf, Él no hubiera pasado por este episodio y D no hubiera salido lastimada- Alpha dio un par de pasos amenazantes hacía mí

-Basta, por favor- Danielle se paró a mi lado –Alpha, no voy a arriesgar a mi familia, Danny tiene que ser intervenido ahora mismo- Su voz fue tajante, como muy raras veces, Alpha hizo un movimiento muy rápido simulando que iba a atacarla y al instante Danny se había incorporado con mucha dificultad

.

 **Danny**

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi prima-

-A tu copia- Se burló el tipo al que llamaban Alpha. Era un hombre de unos treinta y dos, bastante musculoso y con una voz gruesa –Yo soy quien da las ordenes en esta unidad-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- Noté como cada palabra me costaba más que la anterior -¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Danielle que está pasando?-

-Somos…- Danielle se quedó callada cuando el tipo se giró con violencia hacía ella –Confía en mí, por favor- Me dijo suplicante –Sabes que jamás te haría daño ni permitiría que nadie lo hiciera-

-Estás con ella- Gruñí mirando a Lenna, no me había fijado en los moretones que tenía alrededor del cuello, por alguna razón me sentía responsable –Me ha estado siguiendo, me atacó para traerme… Ella mató a un tipo en el castillo…-

-La cuenta no te alcanzaría- Dijo Alpha tomándola de los hombros de forma burlona, me sentí muy molesto al ver como la sacudía pues ella hacía muecas de dolor todo el tiempo –No tienes opción-

Sentí otra presencia llegar, frente a nosotros se materializó una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos grisáceos, usaba un traje de batalla similar al del resto de los presentes, me miró detenidamente e hizo un saludo breve a Alpha.

-Danny, yo soy Blue- Se acercó a mí lentamente –Soy del equipo médico… científico… bueno debo ayudarte…-

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Traté de retroceder, pero en el intentó caí de nuevo –No dejaré que me toques- Ella hizo una mueca y vi como sacaba un arma de su bolsa

-¡No te muevas!- Gritó Danielle acercándose a ella, pero fue interrumpida por Alpha, quien la tiró de bruces al suelo

.

 **Lenna**

Danielle cayó al piso y el suelo se cimbró levemente. Mi primer instinto fue resguardarme, pero no podía dejarlos solos en ese momento, me transformé aunque eso me produjo una arcada por el gasto de energía y me abalancé contra Alpha, la única opción que teníamos para evitar una catástrofe era convencer a Fentom de que estábamos de su lado.

Intercambiamos un par de golpes, antes de que cayera al suelo y él me atacara nuevamente. Blue intervino gritando algo que no entendí, Danielle había tomado a Danny por los hombros. Yo estaba de rodillas balanceándome débilmente y con gotas de sangre escurriendo por mi cara.

Escuché la voz de Alpha gritar nuevamente y me dio un golpe que únicamente a base de todo mi orgullo y energía pude resistir, después se desvaneció de la habitación. Danny dio un par de pasos hacía mí y antes de que me desplomara intercambiamos una breve sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

Estos días me dio por escribir más, me motivó bastante que una muy buena ilustradora accedió a realizar la portada

Gracias por los mensajes "inbox" los contestaré a la brevedad y consideraré lo que me han pedido.

Les envió saludos!

.

 **Danny**

Hicimos una especie de tregua por unos minutos. La chica llamada "Blue" estaba en una esquina de la habitación junto a Lenna, quien tenía al menos diez minutos sin moverse. Danielle estaba conmigo, me había vendado el brazo y la cabeza, pero no hablaba y tampoco me miraba a los ojos. Traté de cuestionarla, pero realmente no tenía caso, me dolía mucho la cabeza y no sabía que preguntar.

\- Estará bien, en un par de horas- La voz de la chica tenía un aire de desprecio que me molestaba –Ahora respecto a ti…-

-No me vas a poner un dedo encima- Me sonrió burlonamente

-Es necesario Danny, estás en peligro y puedes ponernos en peligro a todos- Danielle seguía mirando al piso, ahora en dirección a Lenna –Te lo explicaré, te lo…-

-Delta, tú no tienes autorización para hablar de eso- La atajó Blue –Tu opinión no es importante, Danny. Este procedimiento se realizará quieras o no…-

-Vaya, no recuerdo que tuvieras acreditación para dar ese tipo de declaraciones- Un chico entró en la habitación causándonos sobresalto. Su cabello era castaños oscuro y sus ojos de un verde estilo militar, quizá tendría mi edad o un poco menos, usaba un traje de batalla sin mangas que dejaba ver múltiples tatuajes desde sus hombros hasta las muñecas –¿Cómo está Lenna, Delta?-

-Creo, creo que está bien- "Anota tener una plática con Danielle sobre sus gustos", pensé al ver la sonrisa leve y el brillo en sus ojos al ver al chico –Me alegra que estés aquí, Anton-

-Llámalo Omega…-

-Déjala en paz, Blue- La interrumpió acercándose a mí. Estaba aún a algunos metros de distancia, pero su energía era muy perceptible, aunque estuviera en su forma humana. –Es un placer conocerte, Daniel Fentom eres una gran inspiración para nosotros…- Me extendió la mano. Sentí un escalofrío al momento en que nos dimos el apretón –Ya veo…-Sonrió levemente, la frase retumbó en mi cabeza "¿Ya veo?" –Será mejor hablarlo todo mañana…-

-¡Omega!, Esto tengo que…-

-Cállate- El chico se veía claramente fastidiado -¿Queda claro, teniente?, ¿Es necesario que le recuerde la diferencia en nuestros rangos?- La chica bajó la cabeza de inmediato y emitió un escueto "no" –Ahora Blue, encárgate de que la casa en Karlova esté habilitada para ellos- Hubo un breve silencio en el que nadie se movió y él volvió a gritar –¡Ahora, Blue!- La chica dio un brinco asustada y salió corriendo de la habitación –Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, Daniel. Te aseguro que serán resueltas a la brevedad, pero necesito que recobres algo de energía, Del… Dannie se encargará de darte lo que necesites y nos reuniremos en unas horas-

-Lo haré… Gracias, comandante- El chico le devolvió una sonrisa –Lenna se quedará con nosotros, ¿cierto?-

-Por ahora, será mejor que ustedes tres descansen, yo hablaré con Alpha- Él se acercó a donde estaba tendida en el piso y le tomó la mano –Nos reuniremos por la noche, las próximas acciones tienen que ser tomadas de inmediato-

.

 **Lenna**

Abrí los ojos y miré hacía la ventana, estaba en la habitación de la casa de entrenamiento en Karlova. Me incorporé en la cama y sentí el escozor de la aguja insertada en mi antebrazo, habían dos o tres bolsas de suero en los ganchos y sobre el buró estaba un sándwich y una botella de agua. Me levanté lentamente y fui hasta la ventana, eran casi las 6, no tardaba en oscurecer.

Me paré frente al espejo y cerré los ojos antes de mirarme. "Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, nada será tan malo, esto es sólo físico" Pensé respirando con fuerza. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver las marcas violáceas alrededor de mi cuello, tenía el labio abierto y un golpe sobre la ceja. Arrojé el camisón hacia el piso, quedándome en sujetador y bragas y vi los vendajes en mi abdomen y en mi pecho, me estremecí al recordar a Daniel sujetándome contra el suelo enterrando su rodilla en mí.

Escuché un leve ruido y me giré produciéndome un gemido de dolor. Danny estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación, traté de decir algo, pero hablar dolía mucho. Se acercó a mí lentamente de una forma casi hipnotizada, sus ojos estaban clavados en mi cuello y en mi abdomen. No supe que decir, estaba paralizada, lo que estaba pasando no tenía lógica ¿Se había dado cuenta de que él…?

-Daniel…- Mi voz fue casi imperceptible, pero él me miró de inmediato a los ojos. Nunca le había prestado tanta atención, eran muy azules, pude ver como se formaban algunas lágrimas en ellos y retrocedía un poco, presa del pánico –Danny…-

-Lo siento- Se dejó caer al piso a un par de pasos de mí –No pude… Yo… No lo controlé… - Me hinqué a su lado y él giro su cabeza levemente hacía mí. Con su mano rozó levemente mi cuello y sollozó débilmente -¿Qué diablos pasó?, Es él, ¿Cierto?... Dios mío, me estoy transformando en Dann…-


	7. Chapter 7

NUNCA, NUNCA DIGAN QUE SU SEMANA ES TRANQUILA. Atraen las crisis hahaha. Creo que ya tengo más definido lo que me gustaría en este fiction y espero se vea reflejado, como comenté anteriormente, la portada fue diseñada por una excelente artista que les recomiendo mucho allyphantomrush.

Supongo que saben quiénes están en ella, pero sino, pues les doy el dato hahaha Lenna, Danielle, Alpha y Danny.

Les mando un abrazo! Gracias por leerme.

.

 **Lenna**

-Hey, mírame- Le tomé la mano con fuerza –Estoy bien, no fue grave- Se giró violentamente hacia mí y abrió la boca sin decirme nada –Ha sido peor, por mucho…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Reclamó –Pude haberte matado… Realmente quería hacerlo- Su voz fue bajando cada vez más de tono, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula –Tenías que desaparecer, era una orden en mi cabeza…-

-¿Qué puedes recordar? ¡Necesito que me lo digas ahora!- Nadie había regresado de ese punto antes, generalmente una vez que se apoderaba de ti, te convertías en una especie de animal rabioso.

-Yo…- Parecía totalmente abochornado –Mi corazón latía muy rápido, había mucho ruido y… sentía… algo en mí me decía que si te destruía desaparecería-

-Wow, ustedes no pierden el tiempo- La risa de Danielle retumbó por la casa, Danny me miró con confusión, pero tras parpadear un par de ocasiones se sonrojó. No entendí hasta que percibí su aliento sobre mis pechos… efectivamente esa pesadilla infantil tan común, esa en la que estás semidesnudo ante ese alguien que te gusta se había vuelto realidad. Lancé un chillido de espanto y Danielle una carcajada antes de acercarse y ayudarle a Danny a ponerse de pie.

-Necesito que hablemos más tarde-

-Seguro…-

-¿Eso es como una fiesta privada o todos juntos?, ¿Podemos estar vestidos?- Gritó Danielle desde el pasillo riéndose

.

 **Danny**

-No estás siendo graciosa-

-Volviste a mirarla después de que te diste cuenta… No creas que no lo note- Se rió sentándose a mi lado en la cama –Debo revisar tus heridas…-

-¿Desde cuando estás con ellos?... Por eso dejaste de contestar mis mensajes…-

-Escribías uno cada tres o cuatro meses- Su tono cambió drásticamente

-Tenía…-

-Cosas- No sé si fue accidental, pero dio un fuerte jalón a una de las vendas –He estado con ellos un año o dos-

-¡¿Años?!- Hasta que concluí la oración me di cuenta de que le había levantado la voz, pero estaba realmente sorprendido -¿Porque no me contaste sobre esto?-

-Danny, no podía estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo, tú fuiste quien nos alejó a todos- En cuanto le rodó una lágrima se la quitó agresivamente de la cara –No contestabas mis llamadas, ni mensajes, tus padres no sabían nada, Sam, Tucker o Jazz tampoco sabían nada…-

-No quería arriesgarlos- Gruñí retirando la mirada, sentía mucha culpa, pero en mi cabeza retumbaba esa frase "Es lo mejor, ellos estarán bien, nadie los lastimara"

-Eres un egoísta… Nosotros estábamos ahí para ti- Danielle se levantó de la cama, el movimiento brusco de la cama me produjo mucho dolor

-¿Sabes la cantidad de amenazas que he recibido?- Mascullé apretando los dientes, sentí mucha furia dentro de mí ¿Quién era ella para juzgarme? ¡Al diablo todos, nadie iba a entenderlo! -¿La cantidad de veces que he despertado en un hospital sin saber absolutamente nada, sin poderme mover?, ¿La cantidad de cosas nefastas con las que tengo que lidiar?-

–No tiene caso, tú eres el héroe, ¿no?- Me dio la espalda y escuché un sollozo

-¡No seas ridícula!- La sensación fue similar al efecto "cama voladora" de cuando estás muy ebrio, sentí como todo se movía contra mi voluntad, estaba de pie junto a la cama de pronto, sentí escalofríos y mis mandíbulas se apretaron con violencia

-Danny recuéstate- Escuché un poco de pánico en su voz

-¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer!, ¡No serías nada sin mí!- Estaba harto de que todos esperaran tanto de mí, de tener que hacerlo todo bien para ellos, de estar dando explicaciones todo el tiempo. Danielle se transformó momentos antes de que la atacara -¿Quieres jugar?- Lancé un par de ataques hasta que la vi caer al suelo

-¡Danny basta! ¡Soy tu familia!- Lenna entró en la habitación causando una pequeña explosión para interponerse entre mí y Danielle. Llevaba solo la bata encima y un arma antiespectro en la otra

-¿No puedes transformarte, linda?- Me transporté hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella

-No te veías tan feliz hace un momento- Siseó poniéndome el arma directo a la cara –Sé que me estás escuchando Daniel, para con esto… No me obligues…-

-¿Quieres amenazarme?- Los latidos de su corazón resonaban como tambor en mis oídos. El primer disparo sonó con fuerza en mi cabeza, así que de inmediato me abalancé sobre ella –Voy a disfrutar tanto esto- susurré al ver el terror en sus ojos

.

 **Lenna**

-El día de hoy no, amigo-

Alpha, Anton y Blue lo atacaron tirándolo al suelo, un par de segundos después había mucha sangre, ¿Era de Daniel, mía, de alguien más?. Danielle gritó horrorizada cuando su primo cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar.

-Lenna, ahora Lenna ahora- Alpha me arrastró con violencia hasta quedar hincada frente a Danny

Seguí mirando sin atreveré a hacer nada, había sangre, la herida estaba abierta nuevamente, no podía parar de mirar el desastre a mi alrededor, ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? Pude ver la mirada de terror en Anton y Blue, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

-No… no puedo…- Susurré mirándolos aterrorizada –No, por favor…-

-¡Hazlo ahora! Gritó Danielle con desesperación –No lo dejes morir, Lenna por favor-

¿Hacer? ¿Qué diablos? ¡Nadie me había dicho que hacer!. Reuní todas mis fuerzas para transformarme y entonces introduje mi mano en su abdomen, esto podía salir terriblemente mal, podía matarlo, podía dejarle libre el camino a Dann. Toda esa energía negativa estaba ahí, era como si pudiera tocarla aunque fuera inmaterial, te arrastraba.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas morir?- ¿Esa voz estaba en mi cabeza? –No te parece que ya sacrificaste mucho, Sabes que esto puede matarte, ¿no?- Me sentía muy débil, me costaba mucho trabajo respirar –Quizá Alpha reconsideraría dejarte ir si lo matas ahora… Serías libre- Era como si todo se hubiera nublado a mi alrededor, ya no veía a Alpha, Blue, Anton o Danielle. No los escuchaba, sólo estábamos nosotros uno frente al otro.

-¿Serías libre?- Sus ojos verdes estaban apagados. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría estar tan desprendido de su parte humana, se veía demasiado tranquilo, ¿resignado?, ¿aliviado? -¿Si me matas él te dejará ir?-

-Necesito… Necesito que me ayudes a sacarte de esto…-

-Estoy cansado- Susurró encogiéndose de hombros –Quizá… ustedes podrían hacerse cargo de todo-

-No pongas esa estúpida sonrisita y ayúdame- Balbuceé ¿Qué pasaría si realmente abandonaba la misión? ¿Y si seguía su petición y recuperaba mi libertad?

-Quizá Danielle tenía razón, fui un egoísta… Perdí a Sam, ya no sé nada de Tucker o Valerie… Y mi familia… ellos… ni siquiera sé que piensan ellos de mí…- Se rió tímidamente y me miró con enojo –Casi te mato ¿Por qué no lo haces y ya?-

-Aún tendrás la oportunidad, pero como tú no como esto- Me sentía cada vez más débil, yo sola no podía extraer el daño, menos aún porque él estaba alimentándolo –Porque te necesitamos aunque odie que actúes como si fueras el héroe que todos esperan y no puedes salir de tu papel, eres un estereotipo de autocomplacencias y necesitamos más que eso…-

-¿Más? ¿Por qué crees que me conoces? ¿Por qué crees que…?-

-Deja de lloriquear y enfréntalo, te perdiste en el camino ¿Y?, ¿Crees que eres el único? ¡Por favor!... Tenemos el tiempo contado… Después de que esto pase… Haz lo que quieras, pero tú lo sentiste, como se apoderó de ti, sabes que no eres sólo tú… Si esto se expande… Tu familia, tus amigos, la mujer que amas van a pagar las consecuencias-

Hubo un silencio nuevamente Sentí su miedo, quizá porque era el mismo que yo tenía todo el tiempo, porque nada de lo que hacía era suficiente; quizá por la conexión que teníamos justo en ese momento; quizá porque estaba dentro de su mente, pero entendía perfectamente esas ganas de abandonar todo.

-Después de que esto pase- Susurró mirándome –Si lo decido… ¿Me ayudarás a hacerlo?… Sé que tú también lo sentiste… Promételo…- No podía sostenerlo más, estaba agotada, tenía que salir de su mente o ambos íbamos a quedar atrapados o peor aún el virus iba a terminar con ambos –Lenna…Por favor-

-Lo haré-


	8. Chapter 8

**Ayer fui al cine y vi Red Sparrows y ahora comienzo a pensar que mis ideas son muy hollywodenses hahaha, Les deseo un excelente mitad de semana :)**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Lenna**

Sentí un cosquilleo agradable en el antebrazo, no quería abrir los ojos, no estaba segura de que había sucedido, ¿Lo habíamos conseguido?, ¿Estábamos afuera?, ¿Él se había transformado?.

-Déjala dormir- La voz de Danielle había sido muy tranquilizante

-¿Por eso la llamó Wolf?... Se escuchan ridículos usando ese tipo de sobrenombres- Sus dedos seguían paseándose sobre mi tatuaje

-¿De verdad, Invisobill?- Escuché una risita débil de ambos –Anton y Alpha quieren que nos reunamos a la brevedad, baja en cinco minutos o vengo por ti-

Escuché sus pasos al salir de la habitación y el cosquilleo nuevamente volvió a mi antebrazo, pero esta vez no se detuvo ahí, subió suavemente por mi clavícula y mi cuello, hasta delinear mis labios.

-Sé que estás despierta- Susurró volviendo a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por mi clavícula –Te delata tu energía espectral- Permanecí con los ojos cerrados un par de segundos más –Necesito hablar contigo… por favor- Cuando abrí los ojos me sentí enrojecer de inmediato, su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la mía -No sé… No sé por dónde empezar-

-No necesitas decir nada, nosotros te debemos una explicación- Traté de incorporarme pero sentí una descarga eléctrica en los huesos

-¿Qué pasó contigo y conmigo?- Se acercó a mi demasiado nuevamente –Porque… ¿Porque siento como si supieras algo que no deberías?

-Porque lo sé todo- Me reí por lo bajo y él me miro severamente –Estabas muy vulnerable… ambos… Tenía que ser así, tenía que entrar en ti… Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- Su expresión fue abiertamente de confusión –Despistado…-

-¿Cómo dijiste?...- Sonrió brevemente -Danielle me dijo que pudiste morir…-

-Son gajes del oficio- él me retuvo atrapándome en la cama colocando sus brazos alrededor de mí y las palmas apoyadas en el colchón -¿Qué crees que…?-

-No sólo tú pudiste verme, Lenna… No me tomes por idiota- Sus ojos eran muy azules, me sentí ansiosa nuevamente –Yo también vi cosas en ti… ya no te vez tan ruda y tan…tan…-

-¿Tan perra?- Me reí brevemente y el giró la cara haciendo una mueca, supongo que había dicho lo que estaba pensando –Aún así… no te confundas, Daniel. No soy buena persona y no estoy esperando hacer lo correcto para el mundo como tú lo haces… Yo trabajo para mis objetivos…-

-¿Recuperar tu libertad?, ¿Puedes explicarme qué diablos significa eso?- Realmente había estado consciente, no había sido sólo mi imaginación –Estás asustada…-

-Jamás- Respondí de inmediato, él hizo una mueca y susurró un débil "yo también".

.

 **Danny**

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que necesitamos una clave cada que venga a verlos, algo como ¡Hey, vístanse todos!... Es la segunda vez que los encuentro así- Se quejó Danielle desde la puerta. De inmediato me levanté de la cama y me coloqué en una esquina del cuarto –Te quiero- Exclamó abalanzándose sobre Lenna –No deberías asustarme- Por un instante pude ver a esa pequeña niña desconcertada y ansiosa de respuestas y afecto nuevamente -¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Están listos para la reunión?- Era impresionante como esa mujer cambiaba de un instante a otro. En su mirada podía verse un afecto sincero hacía Danielle, algo muy diferente a cuando la había conocido en el castillo… O en el baño del restaurante

-¿Porqué estás sonrojado, Danny?-

-Tu primo estaba recordando las técnicas de convencimiento de Lenna- Antón entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a Lenna, tomó su mano y la besó –Haré lo posible para que no te duela- Susurró acariciándole el cabello, a lo que ella suspiró con cansancio. Danielle había adoptado una postura rígida y miraba hacia el otro lado –No tengas miedo, no te dejaré ir- Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Alpha está aquí- Danielle se levantó de inmediato y caminó hasta la puerta –Vamos, Danny- Traté de objetar algo, esas frases sueltas me habían puesto en estado de alerta, pero Danielle me forzó a acompañarla.

La propiedad en general era muy elegante, pero tenía una sensación de incomodidad que no podía ser ignorada. En el lugar estaban Alpha, Blue y Anna, (la chica a la que había visto en la pantalla antes de que todo se saliera de control), quien fue la única que me miró con alivio, aunque su mirada cambió cuando tras unos minutos de silencio Lenna y Anton no aparecieron.

-¿Tuvo que hacerlo?- Preguntó con la voz quebrada

-No podíamos correr ese riesgo- Respondió Blue de manera tajante

-¿De qué hablan?, ¿Danielle que…?- Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna por completo, la energía de Lenna había desaparecido -¿Qué hicieron con Lena?- Los cuatro se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido

-Ponerla a dormir- Alpha me sonrió

-¿Cómo dijiste?- La frase ni siquiera tenía sentido, no podía referirse a –¡Repíteme eso!-

-Tranquilo, Danny está sedada solamente- Anton me sujetó del brazo, había sangre en su camiseta –Escúchame, necesitaba descansar…-

-Aunque Wolff sea una perra… No podríamos ponerla a dormir como a un can- Se rió Alpha

 **DANIELLE**

Danny tenía poca tolerancia a comentarios como esos y aunque me lo negara (y debo reconocer que me incomodaba un poco por el afecto que le tenía a Sam), sé que Lenna había comenzado a hacer mucho ruido en él, quizá sólo como algo físico o tal vez porque ambos se sentían solos.

-No hay mucho que explicar en realidad, sé que te prometí respuestas pero tampoco las tengo y espero que aún así puedas entender la importancia de que nos ayudes- Anton comenzó a pasearse por la habitación moviendo su cabellera castaña con desesperación –Nosotros formábamos parte de una alianza internacional, Alemania, Estados Unidos, Rusia, Gran Bretaña, México, España, Filipinas… Bueno éramos más pero…-

-Quieres llegar al punto- Lo acotó Alpha. Aún después de tanto tiempo, aún me daba un poco de miedo, era muy explosivo, se la pasaba merodeando siempre y parecía dispuesto a matar a la menor provocación.

-Claro… Ammm nosotros debíamos cuidar el orden de la zona fantasma, nos entrenaron para eso, para custodiar los portales que fueron identificados y mantener el mundo seguro…-

-¿Qué no eso lo hacía…?-

-¿Creías que iban a confiárselo todo a un adolescente sin entrenamiento?- Gruñó Blue interrumpiendo a Danny abruptamente –Vamos chico despierta, así no funcionan las cosas…-

-Yo tuve que dejar toda mi vida para que todo estuviera seguro y me estás diciendo que…-

-Esto no tiene que ver contigo- Anna trató de moderar las cosas, Danny estaba sumamente molesto y noté que Alpha y Blue mantenían la mano cerca de sus armas –La política funciona así, el mundo funciona así… Ellos no podían estar tranquilos sabiendo que tú tenías algo que ellos ni siquiera sabían que existía y menos aún algo que no podían controlar…-

-Y entonces aparecieron ustedes…- Meditó un segundo y se giró mirándome con enojo -¿Cómo obtuvieron sus poderes fantasmas?-

-Nos sometieron a muchas pruebas- Respondió Antón –Muchas, muy dolorosas pruebas… Probablemente comenzamos 30 el entrenamiento… Ahora somos siete… Tienes que entender algo, Daniel lo que pasó contigo fue algo único, ¿Una casualidad?, ¿Genética?, ¿Suerte?, ¿Un error?, Quien diablos sabe, pero sobreviviste, tu parte fantasma no aniquiló tu humanidad ni la deformo, pudiste adaptar en ti lo mejor de ambos mundos… No fue lo mismo con nosotros-

-Ya lo viste Danny, en la catedral…- Anna siempre me había parecido una chica muy hermosa, pero muy tensa. Jugaba con sus manos en su regazo y miraba de reojo a Alpha cuidando sus palabras para no molestarlo

-El tipo al que Lenna-

-Cuando nos convirtieron en fantasmas, nos inyectaron un virus, "uno que ellos podían controlar"- Alpha se rió –Fuimos muy idiotas y creímos en eso, pero no tardó más de unas horas para que el primero enloqueciera… No hay regreso, lo intentamos, fracasamos…Había que erradicarlos por completo-

-Y entonces todo se vino abajo, porque obviamente nadie aceptó el error y…-

-Es suficiente drama y creo que el punto ya quedó explicado Daniel- Alpha interrumpió a Blue quien siempre se ponía sensible al llegar a ese tema, no podía culparla, aunque no sabía las historias de cada uno de ellos, sabía que todos habían renunciado a sus vidas para ser parte de esa elite

-¿Cuántos?- Preguntó Danny fríamente

-Tres activos ahora- Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar a Anton decir "ahora", me pregunté si le dirían el resto de la historia, pero todos guardaron silencio. –Ese virus se retransmite únicamente entre nosotros los fantasmas, cuando Rho te atacó fuiste infectado, por eso Lenna comenzó a seguirte, teníamos que asegurarnos que no fueras contaminado…-

-¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?- Preguntó llevando su mano a los vendajes

-Ella absorbe la energía negativa- Respondí –No sabemos cómo funciona, es una habilidad que tiene, así como Anton puede percibir las emociones…-

-Por eso tuve que sedarla, la última vez que lo hizo las cosas salieron muy mal, casi la perdemos también- Anton bajo la mirada –No, no puedo decirte si está bien, pero ella es la más fuerte…-

-Escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré- Anton se paró muy cerca de Danny y de mí, de forma amenazante –Cada que te muevas ahora, al menos durante las próximas semanas, será en compañía de alguno de nosotros, no voy a arriesgar más civiles y espero tu cooperación, de lo contrario…-

-Lo haré- Me sentí aliviada momentáneamente. Sabía que Danny no pensaba en supeditarse a las órdenes de nadie, pero al menos había hecho lo correcto dándole a Alpha por su lado

Después de eso, Anna tomó la guardia en la habitación de Lenna mientras Blue, Alpha y Anton salían a patrullar la ciudad, estaban preocupados de que la actividad espectral tan intensa que habíamos tenido en los días previos, pudiese atraer visitantes indeseados.

-¿Vas a decirme algo?-

-Creo que me declaro una carta abierta, Danny…- Suspiré aliviada al saber que pretendía mantener la calma

-Sólo necesito saber algo- Me miró directamente a los ojos, me sentí realmente intimidada -¿Confías en ellos?-

Danny era mi familia, había estado por años velando por mí, lo amaba más que ningún otro ser humano, pero esta vez, tenía que mentirle, por el bien común –Completamente-


	9. Chapter 9

Me iré de vacaciones unos días, así que quería dejar algo extra por aquí.

Un beso :*

I am writing this Fanfic in English also, if you prefer to read in english or if you want to help me with the translation hahaha s/12735079/1/Fire-Ice

Salimos de la casa a tomar un poco de aire, todo el día habíamos entrenado y Danny quería conseguir algún detalle para Valerie por su pasado cumpleaños. Había pasado casi una semana desde la última reunión que habíamos tenido con el resto del gremio. Después de que los chicos conciliaran en que Lenna no estaba infectada, Anton se retiró a Canadá, Anna había ido a Gales y desafortunadamente Alpha y Blue seguían en casa con nosotros, mientras coordinaban operaciones en la zona de Romania y Dinamarca.

-¿Qué hiciste con tu apretada agenda?-

-Hay algunas cosas que no pude solucionar- Respondió rascándose la cabeza –Tengo que estar mañana en la noche en Berlín, es sólo para hacer una firma con un convenio de colaboración internacional sobre ectoenergía, después tengo que hacer una escala en Irlanda un par de días para dar unas conferencias y quieren realizar algunas pruebas de resistencia con materiales para exploración de la zona fantasma y luego hacemos una parada rápida en USA para el cumpleaños de Jazz antes de ir a México y Argentina, aún estoy tratando de retrasar esos viajes, porque había pensado en pasar navidad y años nuevo allá, pero es… complicado…- Tenía la manía de morderse el interior de la mejilla cada que se sentía nervioso o incómodo -Aún no sé como acabé siendo parte de ese teatro-

-Vamos, eres la cara del progreso- Me burlé recordando su línea en un viejo comercial en el que le habían obligado a participar, enseguida me dio un codazo en las costillas juguetonamente Nos detuvimos a comprar trdelnik con helado y tras hacer un par de bromas, nos dirigimos al puente San Carlos.

-Y… puedo preguntar, ¿Qué pasó con Sam?- Murmuré. Danny suspiró –Si no quieres hablar…-

-Fui egoísta…-

-No quise decirte eso- Salté de inmediato, realmente lo pensaba, pero no tenía derecho a juzgarlo.

-No, tenías razón y lo pensé hasta que… Blue lo mencionó… Yo decidí ser un súper héroe y no darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor… Me dediqué a aparecer en todas partes y crear una figura que admirar cuando lo único que realmente quería era seguir con mi vida…-

-Y lo de las amenazas…-

-¡Oh! todas han sido muy perturbadoras- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, se notaba cansado, había una sombra violácea en sus ojos –Una vez recibí un crucifijo y ajos y una vez me enviaron una especie de figura bendecida, creo que esperaban que me derritiera al tocarla- Se rió, pero noté que estaba molesto –Otras veces no era divertido…A veces venían con fotos de Sam o la dirección de mis padres…- Caminamos nuevamente en silencio hasta que comenzamos a cruzar el puente. Aunque habíamos crecido, Danny me seguía pareciendo una de las personas más amables y dulces que había conocido, por ello sentía mucha rabia y tristeza al escucharlo.

–Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos…- Dije sentándome al lado de la estatua de San Juan Nepomuceno, esa en la que todos pedían deseos –Hay mucha paz… Y mucha esperanza-

-Has viajado mucho, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó más relajado, mientras yo lo jalaba para tomarnos una selfie

-Los he acompañado a algunas misiones- Respondí con entusiasmo y comencé a buscar las fotografías en mi celular –Hace tres meses conocí Polonia y Brasil… Y anteriormente Anton y yo hicimos una visita a Australia…-

-Cuidadito que ya me fije en como lo miras- Me sentí sonrojar con fuerza –Aún no me lo has contado-

-No hay nada que contar- Respondí rápidamente, ¿Mi cara podía estar más roja? –Peleé con él cuando los conocí… Aunque creo que en algún momento nos topamos antes… ¿Sabes?, Cuando lo vi fue como… había algo familiar en él…- Miré de reojo la sonrisa enternecida de Danny –Bueno, pero no creas que no me di cuenta que…-

-Claro que no- Gruñó apartando la vista

-¿Aún quieres a Sam?- Pregunté en voz baja. Nos inclinamos sobre el barandal del puente, las aguas habían comenzado a iluminarse en tonos rojizos, por el atardecer.

-No creo jamás dejar de quererla…Es solo que creo que no soy lo que quiere ni ella lo que necesito ahora… Sam es muy demandante, ella quiere ver el mundo, quiere cambiarlo, quiere hacer mil cosas a la vez… Yo sólo quería ver una película con ella cuando iba a casa, no quería hablar de los lugares, no quería pensar en mi itinerario…-

-¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez?- Siempre que veía a Danny en alguna conmemoración o cualquier cosa de naciones unidas en la televisión lo veía bastante tranquilo y feliz; incluso a veces hacía bromas que terminaban convirtiéndose en memes por semanas a nivel mundial, nunca había pensado en lo molesto que estaba y lo difícil que había sido para él vivir a la sombra del gran Danny Phantom.

-Siempre terminábamos discutiendo… - Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar muy por lo bajo, parecía muy apenado -¿Sabes que apenas y pude terminar la universidad el año pasado?, Tuvieron que hacerme un mil favores, nunca tenía tiempo de estudiar o enviar trabajos… Sé que Sam tiene dos carreras-

-Y comenzó la maestría…- Se me escapó

-Eso nunca me lo… O quizá sí y no puse atención- Suspiró nuevamente –No podía seguir su ritmo, ella siempre quería tener conversaciones intelectuales y profundas a veces me hacía sentir como un idiota, sé que no era su intención… Cuando terminamos estuve encerrado todo el día, pensé en reconquistarla, en rogarle, en proponerle matrimonio, lo que fuera… Pero a cada momento que pasaba sentía un poco más de tranquilidad… y aunque la extraño…-

-¿Cuándo maduraste tanto?- Pregunté abrazándolo por los hombros, realmente estaba sorprendida por su respuesta, pero estaba aún más sorprendida por lo diferente que era su versión a la de Sam.

-No lo sé… Seguramente mañana volveré a estar molesto porque no me ha buscado y todo se vaya al diablo- Se burló levantándose. Para él siempre había sido más sencillo evadirse.

 **.**

 **DANNY**

Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había comprendido en tan solo un par de días, pero las pláticas violentas con Lenna y su grupo parecían ser efectivas, quizá como Anton había mencionado ese "virus" me había enloquecido, pero al irse me había traído de vuelta de donde quiera que hubiera estado en los últimos meses.

-¿Sabes? No entendí muy bien cómo funciona eso del virus…-

-Oh pues… Aún no estoy totalmente segura de cómo es- Estaba sumamente incómoda y se miraba las agujetas de los tenis, tenía la respuesta pero no quería hablar –Yo he visto solamente a dos de ellos… Es algo muy… Es como si les…Como si les quitaran su lado humano- Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar eso, por un instante la risa de Dann retumbó en mi cabeza –Son un arma… atacan a matar…-

-¿Sabes porque pasa eso?- Se encogió de hombros -¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en transformarte?-

–Sólo sé que cuando te "infectas", comienzas a desequilibrarte emocionalmente, te vuelves muy intenso con las emociones negativas… Ataca tus vulnerabilidades… en algún momento te desconectas por completo - Detuvo su marcha y me estampé con ella –Yo no estuve ahí… Pero Anton me lo contó todo… El primero fue el prometido de Lenna… Después de que comenzara a obtener sus poderes fantasma… Ella les rogó que lo ayudaran, pero no sabían que sucedía, al cabo de un tiempo, era tan fuerte que destruyó la habitación en la que estaba contenido y comenzó a atacarlos… mató a tres de los chicos del entrenamiento, hasta que…- Tragó saliva

-¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Lenna- Volvió a agachar la mirada; sentí un retorcijón en el estómago, pasaron por mi mente todas las veces en que había pensado en que algo pudiera pasarle a Sam y sentí mucho asco –Todos ellos tuvieron entrenamiento, y pertenecieron a ciertas élites de inteligencia militar, pero…Nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, supongo que por Lenna… Anton dice que era un chico muy tierno y muy simpático y que jamás debió ser parte de esto- Suspiró y escuché su voz quebrarse un poco –Él cree que solo lo hizo por ella, porque quería ser parte de su mundo-

No hablamos hasta llegar nuevamente a la casa, aún me sentía cansado, pero tenía un sentimiento incómodo en el pecho, la frase que Danielle mencionó había desatado muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Me di una ducha y me encerré en mi habitación, tomé mi celular para escuchar música y vi los mensajes de mi whatssap, Tucker estaba inquieto después de que alguno de sus amigos en la política le hablara de mis cambios de agenda, tenía al menos quince mensajes de Valerie y otros diez de Jazz, pero en el pequeño icono gris donde antes estaba la foto de Sam, (aparentemente me había bloqueado o eliminado), no había nada, teníamos al menos un mes y medio sin hablar. Traté de escribir un par de veces, hola?, hello?, hallo?, bonjour?, incluso escribí una broma estúpida de knock knock, pero al final decidí borrarlos todos, no había una razón para iniciar una conversación. Me pusé los audífonos y la voz de Corey Taylor llegó a mis oídos, "And it's the stars, The stars that shine for you, And it's the stars"

Me levanté del sillón y fui hasta la habitación de Lenna, dudé un poco antes de entrar, no sabía si estaba despierta, no la había visto desde el día en que la había atacado y su energía era apenas perceptible. Entré sigilosamente en el cuarto había una lámpara de mesa iluminada y sobre ella el libro "Gone Girl", creo que había escuchado de él, pero nunca lo había leído, abrí la página marcada y vi una tira con tres fotos, eran Lenna y un chico de cabello negro, despeinado y ojos verdes, sonreían a la cámara y jugaban, esa mirada era distinta a todas las que había conocido de ella.

En esa paágina había una frase subrayada que de inmediato captó mi atención. "And you drink a little too much and try a Little too hard. And you go home to a cold bed and think that was fine. And your life is a long line of fine". Dejé el libro en la mesita y salí de la habitación, tomé mi teléfono y tras deliberar un par de segundos eliminé el número de Sam, porque ambos merecíamos más que un "That was fine".


	10. Eve

Bueno, tardé un poco más de lo que había pensado en actualizar, pero por fin conseguí un poco de tiempo e inspiración. (Este cap. Lo acababa de subir, pero hice algunas breves modificaciones en la narrativa hehehe).

Saludos

If you prefer here is the english link: s/12735079/1/Fire-Ice

Kisses!

.

 **DANNY**

-Tienes que reportarte diariamente, estaré esperando los avances de tu análisis- Lenna dio un sorbo a su café con indiferencia hasta que Alpha golpeó la mesa con fuerza –¿Estás escuchándome?-

-Aja- Siseó jugando con la cucharita del café. Se veía aún más pálida de lo normal y parecía muy fastidiada. Alpha se acercó a ella de manera intempestiva y amenazante, pero ella apenas lo miró

-Tu condición no te salvará una segunda vez-

-Soy alérgica a la cebolla, lo sabes- Susurró alejando su cara de la de él, quien retrocedió y se llevó la mano a la boca –Cada tercer día, enviaré un mensaje codificado por uno de los proxys de la deep web, como lo he hecho en cada una de las misiones anteriores- Su tono fue burlón y lo dijo casi cantando, cuando terminó me arrebató un pedazo de la dona que estaba mordisqueando y me acarició el cabello antes de salir de la cocina

Blue gruñó un par de cosas desde el otro lado de la cocina, pero Alpha se quedó mirando a la puerta con furia. Me sentí aliviado de separarme de ellos y pasar las próximas semanas únicamente en compañía de Danielle y de Lenna ocasionalmente, (debo admitir que tras cruzar un par de palabras con ella, ya no me sentía tan incómodo por pensar que iba a coger con ella en el baño del restaurante).

-Espero que tú sepas tu lugar- Le gruñó Alpha a Danielle quien estaba haciendo el inventario de las cosas que ellos se llevarían a Romania

-Si lo sé- Noté el tono de enojo de Danielle disfrazado de cortesía –Haremos la vigilancia de las actividades de Danny porque él atrae la energía fantasmal-

-Que elegante forma de decir que serán sus niñeras- La cortó Blue burlonamente

-No necesito…-

-Tú no opinas- Me sentenció Alpha. Preferí quedarme callado y apretar los puños por debajo de la mesa, era mejor seguir jugando el papel de idiota en lugar de serlo realmente y pelear con él en su territorio, arriesgándome a destruir el lugar y provocar un caos. Mi teléfono vibró y aproveché el pretexto para quitar mi vista de Alpha. Abrí el whatssap y vi un mensaje que decía "Eres lento, ¿Verdad?". Sonreí brevemente, le di un trago al jugo de naranja y corrí a la habitación de Lenna.

-Soy distraído- Murmuré en la entrada, ella sonrió y me indicó con la cabeza que entrara a su habitación

-Cuando te conviene- Dijo burlona mientras paseaba por el cuarto metiendo cosas a la maleta desordenadamente –Te he visto entrenar con Delta y eres asombroso, tu velocidad ha aumentado bastante e igual tu puntería-

-Gracias- Me senté en la orilla de su cama y revolví un poco los libros que había arrojado en su maleta –Y… ¿Terminaste de leer 'Gone Girl'?-

-Lo he leído un montón de veces, es de mis…- Se giró extrañada y me miró arqueando la ceja -¿Cuándo me viste leerlo…?-

-Entonces ¿me lo prestas?- La interrumpí atropelladamente mientras me levantaba de la cama y le daba la espalda fingiendo que revisaba mi celular, junto a la ventana. Sabía que me había sonrojado.

-Si claro- Respondió de manera suspicaz. Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio. –Y… ¿Pudiste ir al festival?-

-No, si tenía muchas ganas de ver a Stone Sour, pero…- Me giré hacia ella, pero de inmediato tuve que volver a mirar por la ventana. ¿Porque diablos se estaba quitando la blusa? –Y… ammm… Creo que nunca he estado en un concierto de Trivium…- De verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar de reojo

-Podríamos buscar uno en Estados Unidos cuando estemos allá- ¿Eso que escuché era el cierre de su pantalón?, tragué saliva y me mordí la mejilla por dentro

-¿Están vestidos?- Gritó Danielle casi entrando a la habitación, me sentí sonrojar aún más

-Casi- Lenna se rió y paso frente a mí usando un vestido negro corto -¿Estás lista?-

-¿Para ser la niñera de mi primo favorito?- Ambas se rieron y yo me quejé –Es broma, Danny… Trataremos de no causarte molestias-

-Sólo estaremos lo necesariamente cerca- Lenna me dio la espalda mientras tomaba algo de uno de sus cajones y Danielle aprovechó para darme un golpe en las costillas burlonamente, le devolví el codazo y negué enérgicamente con la cabeza –Delta se quedará contigo y estará en donde tú estés mientras yo busco a Tango…-

-Pero tú aún estás débil-

-¿Qué dices?- Me miró furiosa

-Tu energía, es evidente que no te has recuperado-

-Vaya, creo que eres una buena adquisición- Alpha había aparecido en el marco de la puerta –Creo que podrías ayudarme a mantener a Lenna vigilada…-

-¡No voy a tolerar…!-

-Tú obedeces y te callas- De reojo vi a Lenna enrojecer de coraje, Alpha se giró hacía mí –Te daré instrucciones, Phantom- Exclamó poniéndome un brazo encima de los hombros.

Salimos de la habitación y escuché el portazo de la habitación de Lenna, antes de escucharla gritando algo, mientras Danielle trataba de calmarla. Realmente no creía que fuera la mejor idea enfrentarme con ella, pero tampoco podía darle el beneficio de vigilarme, sin que pudiera nivelar la situación a mi favor.

 **LENNA**

Salí del autobús y me dirigí a AlexanderPlatz. Estaba feliz de pasar unos momentos sola después de que tras nuestro arribo a la ciudad, Danielle y Phantom se fueran al Palacio de gobierno de Berlín. Suspiré con un poco de tristeza pensando en lo mucho a lo que Daniel tenía que renunciar mientras fungía como pantalla de cooperación internacional.

En cuanto llegamos a la punta de la torre de televisión busqué la Berliner Dom, esa iglesia neobarroca al lado del Río Spree y que sobresalía del resto de los edificios por su cúpula de cobre color verdoso; había sido uno de mis lugares favoritos en la adolescencia. Permanecí aproximadamente media hora en el lugar y después me fui a comer una Currywurst a un puesto callejero.

Pasee por la ciudad un poco y me dirigí a la Puerta de Brandenburgo, a medida que me acercaba al lugar sentí mi corazón acelerarse y tuve que respirar profundamente para no soltar lágrimas cuando reconocí a la mujer que fumaba aceleradamente un cigarrillo.

-No quiero verte de nuevo- Me dijo tirando sus cenizas en mi dirección en cuanto me vio

-Lo sé, Katja- Ni siquiera pude mantener mi mirada en ella -¿Conseguiste la información que te pedí?-

-Así es- Me entregó un sobre amarillo de manera agresiva -¿Es todo?, ¿Te mantendrás lejos de mi familia?-

-Katja eres como mi hermana, soy tu familia…- Susurré, pero de inmediato sentí que me daba una cachetada

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca- Gruñó –Tú me arrebataste a mi familia y de verdad espero que lo que me dijiste sea cierto y pronto te vayas al infierno- Se dio media vuelta y escuché sus pasos a la distancia mientras permanecía con la cabeza agachada. Suspiré fuertemente tratando de forzarme a no llorar y tras corroborar rápidamente que habían diversos certificados médicos, salí hasta un café cercano llamado 'Das Schönste Café'.

Me senté en una de las mesas y mientras comía un pastel de manzana, pedí una cerveza Köstritzer Schwarzbier. No me di cuenta en que momento la terminé, así que tuve que pedir otro par antes de reconocer que realmente me sentía mal y necesitaba hablar con alguien...

El problema era, que yo no era así, no era de las mujeres que lloran y piden un abrazo, no sabía cómo hacerlo, odiaba sentirme débil y aunque una parte de mí sabía que esa era una idea estúpida, no podía darme el lujo de exponerme, el miedo a sentirme sola era más grande y era más fácil lidiar con el enojo. Cuando la cuarta cerveza hizo efecto, pude por fin enviarle un mensaje a la única persona con la que me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para hablar con sinceridad.

-¿Qué tal la vista?-

-Hermosa, se respira mucha tranquilidad- Me respondió Antón un par de minutos después -¿Te gustó volver a casa?-

-Como una patada en las bolas que dices que tengo- Respondí sonriendo brevemente, intercambiamos un par de mensajes sin mucho sentido, tal vez me sentía un poco mareada, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para contarle de mi incómodo encuentro. Todo fue bastante normal y estaba a punto de cortar la comunicaión hasta que él mencionó un "me haces falta", que hizo que me latiera fuerte el corazón e inmediatamente tratara de contactarlo, sin resultado alguno.

 **DANIELLE**

"Sé que me dijiste que no me inquietara pero no hemos hablado desde hace tres semanas… Y tú sabes, una relación necesita memes actualizados… A nosotros nos ha ido bien, después de la semana en Berlín fuimos a Irlanda a Lisburnm y como me dijiste, amé Wexford" Interrumpí mi audionota y la borré, sentí que sonaba a una mezcla de reclamo y guía turística necesitada de atención. Suspiré el frío aire de Oudenaarde, jamás había estado en Bélgica antes, pero se había convertido en uno de mis lugares favoritos de inmediato.

"¿Ya no me extrañas o que?" Borré de inmediato la audionota y me rasqué la cabeza, ¿Había algún manual sobre como ligar?, sin duda alguna lo necesitaba. Antón me gustaba mucho, me encantaban sus ojos verdes y el tatuaje de rosa que llevaba en el cuello, su manera de reír y como era capaz de cimbrar la habitación cuando dirigía uno de sus ataques; pero no era capaz de saber si yo le gustaba o no, nos veíamos una vez al mes , él perdía su teléfono al menos una vez a la semana y nuestra comunicación se basaba generalmente en uno o dos memes mientras yo me sentía como acosadora y miraba constantemente su foto esperando a que me escribiera.

Escuché la risa de Danny y me giré en dirección a la sala. Él y Lenna jugaban Guitar Hero, pude ver de reojo que Lenna tenía las piernas sobre las de él y me sentí incómoda ante la cercanía que había entre ambos últimamente. Al final Sam era una de mis mejores amigas, Danny era mi primo y Lenna era mi hermana, pero no la quería cerca de Danny.

"Oye, ¿Tienes mi guitarra extra para Guitar Hero?, Te recuerdo que soy la prima incómoda en este viaje. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Sabes cuándo reasignarán las zonas? Danny quería visitar Amity Park por el cumpleaños de Jazz, pero ahora no sabemos si podremos ir a casa en las fiestas navideñas porque Alpha nos ordenó quedarnos en la zona."- Suspiré mientras escuchaba a Lenna y Danny cantar una canción llamada 'Eve´ de Asking Alexandria y concluí el mensaje diciendo "Te extraño, espero de verdad poder verte".

.

 **DANNY**

Valencia, en España era la última ciudad antes de visitar Amity Park, así que por fin comencé a sentirme relajado, toda esta locura que había comenzado hace casi tres meses había resultado más agotadora que todo lo que había hecho anteriormente.

Todos los días Danielle y Lenna entrenaban conmigo, un mínimo de tres horas, lo cual me había dejado un montón de moretones, una costilla rota, un esguince y técnicas de las fuerzas especiales que no conocía. cumplíamos mi apretada agenda política, la cual se había vuelto más exigente y más tediosa para mí porque ya no creía en lo que estaba haciendo y me molestaba escuchar tanta palabrería hueca por parte de los políticos y por si fuera poco además, ambas me obligaban a leer un montón de cosas sobre redes criminales, ectoenergía y documentos sobre inteligencia.

Me detuve a descansar frente a la Ciudad de las Artes y las Ciencias, estaba sudando después de haber corrido un par de kilómetros y siempre que estaba en un lugar bonito le enviaba una foto a Valerie, tratando de animarla a que viajara conmigo y saliera de AmityPark. La tarde era hermosa y había mucha actividad en la zona, la gente se reunía alrededor del hermoso lugar para tomarse fotografías y acudir al museo de las Ciencias, había una excursión de niños de primaria que se dirigían al Oceanografic y algunos corredores se despidieron de mí al pasar por el sendero que rodeaba el complejo.

Disfruté un par de minutos la vista, hasta que un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió la espalda poniéndome en alerta, era algo muy poderoso, la sensación era similar a la que había experimentado en Praga anteriormente.

-Hazme frente- Grité transformándome, pero pasaron un par de minutos sin que sintiera nuevamente la presencia, me elevé por encima del Oceanografic y vi a la distancia a Danielle flotando hacia mí

-¿Estás bien?, Dios, creí que estarías herido… Ese choque de energía fue muy fuerte- Lenna se unió a nosotros segundos después, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla en su forma fantasma, era fácil percibir que aún estaba débil, el color grisáceo de su cabello se veía opaco y sus ojos negros parecían cansados.

-¡Sierra!, ¡Sé que eres tú!-Gritó Lenna y el escalofrío se hizo presente nuevamente.

Una fantasma de cabello violeta y ojos rojizos apareció frente a nosotros y sin mediar una palabra, sin hacer ningún movimiento retorció las estructuras metálicas y explotó los cristales de los edificios cercanos y con una sonrisa frívola recibió los gritos de terror de las decenas de personas que aterrorizadas comenzaron a correr entre humaredas y sangre.


	11. Alligator Blood - BMTH

Este es el último capítulo de la primer parte del fanfic, que era una introducción a varios de los OC, lamento estar tardando tanto en escribir, pero mi trabajo ha sido interesantemente complicado.

Pronto informaré sobre la próxima parte.

Saludos.

 **DANNY**

Quedé aturdido un par de segundos. Lenna me gritó, pero no pude entenderla, el ruido en mi cabeza era demasiado intenso, como una especie de zumbido y sentía muchísimo calor, una fuerte presión en el pecho me dificultaba respirar, pero aún así me abalancé sobre Sierra; en al menos tres ocasiones ella repelió mis ataques.

De un golpe Lenna me contuvo en el piso, forcejeamos y vi sus manos cubiertas de ectoplasma, la sujeté buscando las heridas, pero ella estaba bien, el plasma era mío.

Necesito que saques a la gente de aquí-

Tenemos que…-

Muerto no serás de ayuda- Gritó sujetándome

¿Qué dices? Yo puedo…-

Te estás debilitando- Escuchamos un grito y vimos a Danielle pelear con Sierra –Danny, por favor, tengo que ayudarla-

A regañadientes, fui en la dirección opuesta, en mi visceral intento de destruir a Sierra había olvidado lo que me había hecho enfurecer. Varios niños estaban aferrados a las faldas de sus maestras, sus caritas manchadas de tierra y lágrimas me impulsaron para cruzar el complejo que crujía y resplandecía al calor de las llamas. Utilicé mi poder de congelación sobre algunas vigas tratando de reforzarlas e impedir que el edificio colapsara y atravesé el edificio esperando no encontrar víctimas.

.

 **LENNA**

No había pensado que ella perdería el juicio tan rápido, así que no estaba preparada para enfrentarla. Sus habilidades eran únicas, no solamente era mucho más poderosa que nosotras, sino que su entrenamiento nos rebasaba por mucho, esa mujer había sido entrenada para tácticas de guerra en al menos 10 países y comprendía con gran facilidad los movimientos de batalla de sus oponentes.

Danielle por su parte, se había convertido en una gran aprendiz, ambas pudimos asestar un par de golpes antes de estrellarnos contra una de las fuentes y teñirlas de un color verdoso por la pérdida de ectoplasma.

Quizá los refuerzos serían útiles AHORA…-

Ya lo saben- Le respondí señalando a los helicópteros que transmitían "la acción en vivo" –La más cercana a nosotros es Anna, tardará al menos una hora en arribar…-

Pues necesitamos otro plan- Danielle se levantó con esfuerzo, hilos de ectoplasma le escurrían de la frente

Sólo necesito que la convirtamos en humana un par de segundos y podré encargarme de ella- En el cinturón portaba mi vieja browning de cargo

Claro, déjamelo a mí-

.

 **DANNY**

Lancé un lamento fantasmagórico contra Sierra y ella se abalanzó sobre mí, tomándome por los hombros y estrellándome a toda velocidad contra el complejo de las artes. Mientras caía vi como Danielle, intentaba detenerla, pero expulsada con violencia y cayó a pocos metros de mí.

Dime que quieres probar- Me cuestionó poniendo una de sus estilizadas botas sobre mi abdomen

¿Qué dices?- Gemí tratando de quitármela de encima

¿Por qué estás aquí, intentando que te mate?-

Aléjate de mí- Grité expeliendo energía y haciendo que se elevara aun par de metros de distancia

Oh eres como ella- Se rio mirando hacia el marco de polvo que se había levantado en el lugar donde mi prima se había estrellado –Su estupidez es casi tierna, de verdad crees que estás destinado a esto, ¿no?-

No, sé que lo elegí –

Proyecté un par de anillos de energía y después rayos de hielo, de alguna manera tenía que deshacerme de esa mujer que se reía de manera cínica. El último golpe que asesté fue eficaz, la mantuvo tirada el tiempo suficiente para que Lenna apareciera (habiendo perdido ya su forma fantasma).

-Oh querida - Se burló Sierra al verla

-Danny tienes que hacer que pierda su forma fantasma- Le temblaban las manos

-¿Y dime querida, tú como la perdiste?, ¿Tus ojos no eran verdes?- Me giré para verla y quedé sorprendido, efectivamente sus ojos humanos verdes con vetas negras, continuaban completamente negros y respiraba con dificultad –¿Estás enferma?-

-Danny, ahora…-

Ya lo veremos- Sierra cerró los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos nuevamente utilizó una técnica que semejaba mi lamento fantasmagórico.

Lenna y yo caímos uno al lado del otro, las láminas crujieron con fuerza ante el golpe y un par de cristales nos golpearon. Me levanté y tomé el arma de Lenna en cuanto me di cuenta que ella seguía inconsciente y yo había perdido mi forma fantasma.

Son tan lindos- Se burló acercándose lentamente –Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Lenna si arruino todos sus planes contigo…- Lanzó un par de varas de hielo en mi dirección, una de ellas atravesó mi hombro y otra rozó con violencia mi oído. Alzó nuevamente sus manos, pero Danielle la interrumpió, Sierra cayó con violencia al piso.

Váyanse- Me gritó Danielle –Sácala de aquí, ahora-

No voy a dejarte-

Danny vete, no puedes ayudarme- Se paró frente a mí de manera agresiva –Váyanse ahora, estás sangrando y Lenna está…-

No puedes hacer esto sola, tú no eres…-

¿No soy tan fuerte como tú?- Se rió –Deja de verme como tu clon…- Solté un par de disparos cuando Sierra se acercó, pero ella los esquivó fácilmente y tomó a Danielle por el cuello.

¡Danni!-

Siempre fuiste de las mejores alumnas- Le dijo mientras la sostenía en el aire –Es una lástima que no hayas aprendido suficiente… -

Escuché un suave crujido y Danielle dejó de moverse, un golpe de calor me invadió por completo y me transformé antes de reaccionar, lancé a Sierra por los aires y dos llamaradas de fuego azul la hicieron retroceder mientras gritaba de dolor. Huyó del lugar justo antes de que perdiera mi forma fantasma.

Lo último que vi al caer de bruces al suelo y antes de perder el conocimiento, fue la mano manchada de Danielle junto a mi.

.

 **DANIELLE**

Sentía (afortunadamente), como cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía y quemaba. En realidad, me sentía muy contenta de sentir ese dolor, ya que temía que Sierra me hubiera dañado las cervicales y estuviera parapléjica o peor, que ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta que había dejado de existir.

Tenemos que preparar el traslado a una de las casa de seguridad- Alpha, Blue y Lenna estaban en la habitación, así que yo permanecí con los ojos cerrados.

Explícamelo nuevamente-

Sierra atacó el complejo de Ciencias Artes, no podíamos desplegar toda nuestra energía porque habían demasiados civiles cerca- Sentí como Lenna me daba un beso en la frente –Fue muy rápido-

Ajá… ¿Y Phantom?- Increpó Blue

Blue, sal de aquí- La interrumpió Alpha, escuché la puerta azotarse tras ella. Hubo un silencio en la habitación –No estoy preguntándotelo, quiero saber cómo se estructura en tu plan…-

Era la única forma de traer a Antón- Si no me hubiera dolido tanto, seguramente habría tragado saliva –No iba a permitir que la matara, todo el tiempo estuve alerta por si era necesario que me transformara- Suspiró. Su voz era serena y firme -…Pero necesitaba que la lastimara lo suficiente como para que él viniera a ustedes, ya que no han podido contactarlo en casi dos meses-

Eres una genio- Alpha rio y escuché algo como una aplauso o palmada –Anton se comunicó conmigo un poco después de que se emitiera la alarma-

Bien, en ese caso valió la pena-

¿Y Fentom? Hubo nuevamente un silencio, seguido por otra carcajada de Alpha -Piensas dejar que el idiota se culpe para mantenerlo controlado, ¿eh?- Sentí como la energía de Lenna incrementaba y entreabrí los ojos. Alpha estaba acorralado contra la pared.

No me hagas intervenir nuevamente en esto- Era al menos la tercera vez en el mes que sus ojos se tornaban completamente negros sin transformarse -Si Antón lo descubre no podremos detenerlo, sin mencionar que podría atraer a Sierra nuevamente-

Tranquila, Comandante. Nos encargaremos de la situación…-

Tenemos que irnos, Lenna- Danny entró a la habitación, pude oler las flores que dejó a mi lado. Alpha mencionó algo de las guardias de vigilancia salió de la habitación. Danny me besó la frente y tomo mi mano -¿Estás segura de que ellos la cuidarán?-

Daniella es una de las personas más valiosas que tienen, créeme que lo harán-

Me da miedo dejarla aquí- Susurró sentándose a su lado, a los pies de mi cama. Sentí un incómodo cosquilleo cuando Danny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y con su nariz en su cuello.

Es más fuerte que nosotros y creo que ya lo demostró- Me dieron ganas de reír al ver la sonrisa tensa y la incomodidad reflejada en el cuerpo de ella –En cuanto pueda viajar a USA se reunirá con nosotros si así lo desea-

Y entones me di cuenta de que desde el momento en que Lenna se había sentado frente a mí me miraba fijamente, ¿Se había percatado de que estaba despierta?, Ella sonrió, se levantó de la cama y tras acariciar el cabello de Danny salió diciéndole que pediría el taxi para el aeropuerto. Danny se quedó un par de minutos con una sonrisa idiota y después de darme otro beso salió.

Abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó un momento, la sensación era confusa, había demasiada información en esta situación, el terror me invadió en pensar en Anton, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubieran tenido contacto con él en dos meses?, ¿No debía dar reportes diarios?, ¿Por qué Lenna quería forzarlo a venir y no se lo había pedido?.

Aunque incluso para mí fuera extraño, la situación de Lenna no me parecía horrible, yo seguía confiando en ella, creo que a propósito había dicho todo aquello para hacerme de conocimiento sus planes. Yo la conocía y sabía que su enorme sentido de la "moral" podía hacerla tomar determinaciones drásticas, (como antes me lo había dicho) y yo me sentía capaz de aceptar los daños colaterales.

Lo único que me molestaba y a lo que no estaba dispuesta, era aceptar que Danny cayera en ese tipo de juegos y después de ver la sonrisa de idiota con la que miró a la puerta, supe que pronto tendría que intervenir.


	12. Snuff- Slipknot

**La próxima vez los dirigiré únicamente al link de la segunda parte de este fanfic… Pensaba dejar este capítulo para la segunda parte, pero la vdd es que me gustó como quedó.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberlo leído** **y por los comentarios que recibí aquí y por otros medios.**

 **La última canción que recomiendo para este: watch?v=LXEKuttVRIo**

 **Saludos!**

 **SNUFF-SLIPKNOT**

DANNY

…

Había estado todo el día encerrado en el Pentágono, me habían hecho al menos seis interrogatorios sobre los hechos de Valencia y me habían cuestionado sobre Sierra y por qué Danielle no había vuelto conmigo; "No, no conocía a Sierra ni sabía dónde estaba o cuales habían sido sus motivaciones; No, tampoco sabía en qué lugar se encontraba mi prima o incluso como se encontraba; SI, sólo éramos tres fantasmas en esa pelea", lo bueno cuando no tienes explicaciones, es que no necesitas mentir, de verdad yo estaba tan en blanco como ellos.

El equipo de Lenna siempre tomaba precauciones y nos habían comprado asientos en lugares distintos durante el vuelo, así que al notar los aviones F22 acompañando el vuelo en cuanto entramos a territorio de Estados Unidos, solo bastó una mirada para confirmar que me detendrían; tras el aterrizaje, la azafata me solicitó tímidamente que esperara en el avión, así que Lenna salió junto a los demás pasajeros sin ningún problema. Como había sospechado cuando vi sus movimientos durante el enfrentamiento, ella había estado ocultando su participación en cuanto vio las cámaras presentes.

Después de estar al menos 16 horas en los cuartos de alta seguridad, ante políticos, agentes de Relaciones Exteriores y asesores del estado que estaban planeando el comunicado que tenía que dar por mi participación en los hechos, me dejaron ir a dormir, advirtiendo antes que al día siguiente (sábado 23), tendríamos una sesión de trabajo similar.

Le mandé un mensaje a Valerie mientras iba camino al hotel, sabía que Lenna tendría intervenido mi celular y así podría darse cuenta en donde iba a hospedarme, estaba casi seguro que no estaría muy lejos de mí en ese momento, había sentido su energía presente la mayor parte de la tarde. El hotel Residence Inn Marriot estaba a solo minutos del pentágono, me tomé un par de cervezas antes de subir a la habitación (mientras mis guardias de seguridad discutían acaloradamente de cómo organizar sus guardias) y me dejaron entrar advirtiéndome que estaban capacitados para usar la fuerza bruta y que no podía moverme sin autorización.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y lancé mi maleta en la entrada, pasee por la suite husmeando el refinado lugar y al no sentir la presencia de Lenna, entré a darme un baño. Me encantaba el agua fría después de los días fastidiosos como ese, así que tomé mi tiempo antes de salir; los golpes aún me dolían y tenía bastantes moretones en el abdomen y heridas abiertas en el pecho, así que después del baño preferí quedarme en boxers para dejarlas cicatrizar adecuadamente. Creo que nunca me habían golpeado tanto, me miré en el espejo y pude ver las marcas violáceas sobre mis abdominales, sonreí un poco recordando mi cuerpo adolescente y lo mucho que había cambiado, aunque no estaba exageradamente marcado, mis músculos ya eran notorios.

Caminé hasta la habitación y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a la rubia echa un ovillo en la cama, tenía puestos jeans y una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, el cabello le cubría la cara casi por completo. Sonreí y me recosté en el otro extremo de la cama, no sabía en qué momento había sucedido pero me sentía feliz de verla. Me gustaba mucho su "no compañía", simplemente jugar videojuegos o leer en la misma habitación, aunque cruzáramos pocas palabras, me gustaba tenerla cerca de mí, siempre era real y fastidiosa, me hacía pensar en cosas que omitía por default, con su forma singular de ser me había obligado a madurar. Estiré un poco la mano y retiré el cabello de su cara.

-¿Te hicieron daño?- Balbuceó medio dormida; delineé su mejilla y ella arrugó un poco la nariz, pero continuó con los ojos cerrados.

-No- Tardé un par de segundos en tomar mi decisión, pero me acerqué a ella quien se giró para quedar de cara al techo, sentí mi corazón latir más rápido mientras me acercaba hasta apoyar una mano al lado de su cuello y la otra al lado de su cintura, dejándola atrapada entre mi cuerpo y la cama –Gracias por protegerme, Lenna… Sé que estuviste todo el día rondando el Pentágono-

-No te pongas sentimental y aléjate, me estás mojando- Se rio un poco y escuché su nerviosismo.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- Me incliné completamente sobre ella, sentí la calidez de su cuerpo y como los bellos de su brazo se erizaron con el contacto de las gotas que me caían del cabello. Me detuve a pocos milímetros de sus labios, sentía su aliento entre cortado y su mano izquierda tocó mi pecho; retrocediendo solo un instante cuando se dio cuenta de que mi torso estaba desnudo.

-Danny…- La interrumpí atrapando su labio inferior entre mis labios; un hormigueo me recorrió desde el primer roce, lo solté solamente para morderla con suavidad un par de veces, hasta que su boca se abrió para mí, era una sensación cálida y húmeda, el movimiento fue lento y acompasado, hasta que nuestras narices chocaron torpemente provocándonos una sonrisa entre besos. Su mano se deslizó por mi clavícula a medida que el beso comenzó a tornarse más audaz, sentía sus uñas rasguñando suavemente mi pecho, hasta que rozó una de mis heridas produciéndome un leve gemido de dolor.

-No- Susurró soltándose de mis labios –No quieres esto, basta- Me empujó suave pero firmemente

-En realidad si quiero- Lenna se incorporó sobre la cama y yo hice lo mismo, quedando ambos a centímetros de distancia.

-Danny- Intenté besarla nuevamente, pero ella me detuvo colocando sus manos sobre mi pecho –Antes necesito que estemos claros en algo… Me gustas, no creo que sea difícil notarlo- En realidad me sorprendí por su confesión, quizá si su tono no hubiera sido tan frío, me hubiera sonrojado en lugar de sentirme incómodo y estúpido –Pero sabes que no te elegiré antes que a la misión que tenemos y eso tiene que quedar claro… Tú eres una persona muy emocional y…-

.

 **LENNA**

-Hey- Me interrumpió con indignación –No sé en que estabas pensando pero… No es de esa manera- Creo que nunca lo había escuchado con ese tono tan seco, tuve ganas de retroceder un poco, pero estaba atrapada entre él y la cabecera de la cama –Tú también me gustas y teníamos algo pendiente, algo que tú iniciaste de hecho, aquel día en la cafetería de Praga… Pensé que era el momento de cobrarlo, eso es todo… Lamento si lo interpretaste de otra manera-

Tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar, tenía tanto tiempo sin relacionarme afectivamente con alguien, que quizá había confundido sus detalles y las sonrisas espontáneas con algo más, después de todo él era un chico muy amable y trataba de que todos a su alrededor estuvieran bien. "Es perfecto" dictaminó la voz burlona de mi cabeza "Esto era lo que querías, que no fuera a engancharse". Una sonrisita fría se instaló en mi cara, toda mi sangre se concentró por un instante en mi estómago y en mis dedos que cosquilleaban.

…

 **DANNY**

Me sentí incómodo ante su sonrisa de satisfacción, supongo que no le gustaba que le ganaran en su propio juego y esperaba que me embelesara como idiota ante su forma misteriosa de ser.

-Duérmete ya Fentom- se rio dándome la espalda

-¿Qué? ¿Acabas de renunciar a tu juego?- Exclamé molesto. Se había escapado el reclamo de mi boca. Me sentía irritado

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Las cosas no salieron como querías-

-Wow- Se rio nuevamente y me miró arqueando la ceja –Tranquilo, viejo. No sé de que hablas, solo creo que llevas más de 18 horas despierto y que no me vas a seguir el ritmo- Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación –Ya duérmete, quizá mañana pueda saldar esa deuda pendiente-

Me tiré a la cama molesto, en realidad me sentía estúpido, ¿En que momento había pensado que era buena idea tratar de involucrarme con una extraña, (en todo sentido posible extraña)?. Me di un golpe en la frente con la palma y pensé en los últimos meses, siempre absorta leyendo o con los audífonos puestos, exceptuando cuando entrenaba y se convertía en una mujer completamente distinta, se perdía la facha tranquila y una mujer de movimientos felinos y precisos poseía su cuerpo; me mordí el labio cuando recordé nuestro encuentro en el baño y solté un leve suspiro, esas eran sus "estrategias", Anton me lo había dicho ya.

…

 **LENNA**

Tenía bastante tiempo sin fumar, así que encender el cigarrillo fue extraño. ¿Por qué diablos me sentía nerviosa?, ¿Qué era ese estúpido sentimiento de frustración?. Sí, ya sabía que le tenía algún tipo de afecto y que realmente me gustaba, pero ¿Y eso que?, No significaba nada, no podía exponerlo, de verdad era un buen chico y yo… Bueno yo simplemente tenía otras formas de hacer las cosas.

Me mordí el labio inferior y los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron nuevamente, tenía muchas ganas de volver a besarlo, lo había sentido tan real… Pero él me lo acababa de decir, simplemente… Sexo es sexo.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola :D

Agradezco mucho a quienes me aconsejaron y me hicieron recomendaciones para la escritura de esta historia.

Quedaré atenta para sus comentarios sobre el rumbo de la historia, ya veremos quien más se cruza en este universo. Por lo pronto, les dejo el link de la continuación.

s/12968717/1/Cuando-las-luces-se-apaguen

Muchas gracias! Saludos.


End file.
